Godzilla: The Monster Wars -- Ten Year Special Edition
by Mr. Anonymous 2000
Summary: Godzilla, King of the Monsters, has fought a decades long war with humanity but when King Ghidorah is freed from his ten thousand year imprisonment, humanity's greatest enemy will prove its only hope. Monster Wars is back for a ten year special edition. Aside from collecting the whole series It will contain "deleted scenes," chapter by chapter commentary, and various extras.
1. Monster Wars: Forward

_Author's Notes: To skip ahead to the actual story please just skip ahead o the next section._

**Introduction**

Hey everyone, I'm Juan "Mr. Anonymous" Garcia and I've been a Godzilla fan ever since I was introduced to the fandom as a small boy by my big sister. I have since seen every film in the series and have also followed his adventures in other media such as TV, comics and novels… and in my own imagination. I first wrote this story nearly ten years ago with no experience writing fanfics and on little more than a lark but it went on to become the crowning glory of my fandom. At the time, 2004, I had just signed onto the forum at and I quickly became a minor celebrity in the Godzilla fandom. That original post got me all the way to a fanfic recommendation on _TV Tropes_.

See, this was my very first story ever. Yet even a cursory scan below will show that this story is meant is an epic. Why would I want to do such a thing? Why not start small and work my way up? That is because this is the story that I must write above all others and before all others. This story isn't just any another story and I would struggle to say just how much this tale means to me. This story is a calling. This is the story that I have wanted to write ever since I saw my first Godzilla film all those years ago.

I had already learned of Godzilla from my sister. (How many people can say that their big sisters are giant monster fans that raise their little brothers to be fans too!) She took me to the library once when I was a five year old boy and she helped me, her junior by thirteen years, find good books to read. It was there that I saw Crestwood's Godzilla book. Many people here have read that book and while it is a bit questionable in terms of accuracy, it was what got me interested in Godzilla.

After having read it and learning that there would be a Godzilla movie on, _Godzilla: King of the Monsters_, I eagerly waited to see that movie expecting it would be a fun little film. When I did see it, I was dumbstruck and numb. Its power was the likes that I could hardly contemplate it. Soon after I saw _Godzilla: 1985_ the film that, more than any other, influenced my feelings about Godzilla. Having seen arguably the two greatest Godzilla films ever made in that short time and at that young age left a lasting impression on me.

Yet I was always asking myself, and then what? When I first saw _Godzilla 1985_ I thought that it was made to be the very last Godzilla film ever. It would be years before I even heard of the second series of Godzilla films, let alone know what they were. So not knowing any better I thought that it all ended with that film made after all others. Yet despite the enormous sense of closure given at the end of _Godzilla 1985_, what Steven Martin said in his last words kept echoing in my head. Whether he returns or not…

I kept thinking will he? Will he ever return? I've always had an active imagination and as I saw Godzilla film after Godzilla film with my big sister, I began daydreaming everyday of the King of the Monsters and his adventures. Thus was planted the seed of my story. Yet it was only after I saw _Barry's Temple of Godzilla_ that the seed began to grow. It was there that I read his stories and I realized that it could be done. I began to ask myself, could I do it?

I thought about it and immediately envisioned a battle between our hero and King Ghidorah in a city. I envisioned a woman asking a vindictive military man to spare Godzilla's life after seeing this. The man did so on realizing that he was the monster.

That was all however and it never went past that. It was due mostly to my being just a child at the time that had neither the writing skills, nor the resources, nor the strength of will to do it. In the end I thought it an impossible dream and, as I have Steve Martin say, dreams die hard when you hold them in your hands long after they've turned to dust.

It was as I grew older and developed a talent for writing stories that I gave my old idea thought once more. I reimagined the idea as there being two rival teams. One compassionate team was dedicated to studying Godzilla and the other government funded team to destroying him. There would be an intense rivalry between them as the wife of the leader of the "good" team was the granddaughter of the leader of the "bad" team who sought revenge for having lost her parents to Godzilla in his first attack. At the end, after Godzilla defeats King Ghidorah (their final battle had been there from the beginning), the old Japanese woman is overcome with remorse and asks the armed forces to let Godzilla go.

While I now had the skill and the will, I still lacked the resources. In time I learned of _Rodan's Roost/Kaijuphile_ and knew that the time had come. I began researching Godzilla films and then I noticed Miki. I then realized just how much she reminded me of the original compassionate woman in my first story. The idea of my first story and compassion made me go back to the beginning and made me remember that _Godzilla 1985_ had started it all. I included that film first and foremost as cannon and planned for my story to answer my childhood question of then what. With that film in mind I remembered the grandson that Martin was shown to have in that film and thought that he and Miki would have to have been about the same age. I thought to myself could he be cast as the Godzilla hating man from the original story? I knew that yes; yes he could.

In the end my English professor, I was in college at the time, is what did it. He was late and, with nothing better to do, I wrote the story out of my head. But when pen hit paper, I knew there was no going back. Though it was the barest and most basic outline it began there. So I began writing and writing and it grew from there to become what you see, the epic called _Godzilla: The Monster Wars_. I posted it there and I quickly became a minor celebrity in the Godzilla fandom. That original post got me all the way to a fanfic recommendation on _TV Tropes_.

Oddly though, having said everything I ever wanted to say on the subject I began to disengage from the fandom shortly after finishing my story. It's also worth saying that this isn't the first time I've published it here on. I uploaded it sometime before and I was surprised it didn't do as well as it did the first time. Looking back I saw my obvious mistake; by uploading it all at once, I didn't allow suspense to build nor did I allow new readers a chance to hop on.

Still, writing fics for DC superheroes and plotting a _My Little Pony_ story relit the spark in me and I realized that it was time to re-release my _Monster Wars_. A ten-year anniversary special edition is thus just right with both "commentary" and "deleted scenes." I will have chapter by chapter comments in which I will answer any and all questions you might have or respond to comments. As for deleted scenes… as I said, I had my fifteen minutes of fame and I let it go to my head. I envisioned an entire universe of stories which, if I had continuously kept writing, would probably only now be finished a decade after the fact.

I did finish a large part of a midquel that would have bridged Books One and Two; it had King Kong temporarily join the monster coalition against Ghidorah. I gradually lost the drive, however; _Monster Wars_ was my dream but making it real was hard work. I would have given up halfway through if not for a friend who impressed upon me that I had come too far, that I had to finish the quest and climb Mt. Doom. (He's a _Lord of the Rings_ fan.) Having already finished my Magnum Opus, creating yet another trilogy was simply not worth it and I refused to give anybody a half-finished product. I've been burned by too many otherwise good fics that end halfway and never resolve the story to do the same. It's worth saying that when I first wrote _Monster Wars_, I published each self-contained work only after it was already finished. As I got back into fanfic writing I knew that complete or not, that the Kong vs Godzilla story would do no one any good moldering in my computer for the rest of my life. It can still work and who knows, I might even finish it.

_Monster Wars_ is thus back. Updates will thus proceed at a weekly or biweekly pace until such time as all is finished. I'll be publishing for the first time all "deleted scenes" while at the same time trimming and editing the main text to improve narrative flow. This was my very first fanfiction and it holds a special place in my heart. Looking back there admittedly are things that I would do very differently were I writing it now but I smile even at the faults. It's the work of someone who had little more than a dream and did all he could to make that dream come true. I take great pride in my little story and for that, what you will read is mostly same story that was first read on _Kaijuphile_ nearly ten years ago.

In the end, I hope that you get as much pleasure from reading this I had writing this. When I finished it, I thought my fandom was over but as the new Godzilla film shows, nothing is ever over. Its a good time to be a Godzilla fan and a good time to reach out to any new fans.

So, ten years after first opening the door, I open it again and I invite you. Are you ready now? Are you ready for the darkest days and the finest hours of an Age of Monsters? If so enter, if you dare, a world of gods and monsters, a world torn by war, the Monster Wars!

**Acknowledgments**

Monster Wars, was my very first fanfiction. However, it would be wrong of me to say that I did it alone. I would like to thank the many people that made my tale possible.

First of all I, of course, have to thank Toho. If it hadn't been for them, then Godzilla would never have existed. But I would also like to note that some of their films did inspire me more than others. They are _King Kong vs. Godzilla_, _Ghidra: The Three Headed Monster, Godzilla 1985, Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah, Godzilla and Mothra: The Battle for Earth, Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla, Rebirth of Mothra III,_ and_ Godzilla 2000_.

I would like to thank the creators of the film _Independence Day_. Their film offered ideas for several key scenes in the story and their names are found in the story.

I would like to thank the creators of _Mothra's Shrine_. Their website provided needed information.

I would like to thank Barry S. Goldburg, the creator of Barry's _Temple of Godzilla_. His fanfics were the very first I ever read and ultimately led me to write my own.

I would like to thank Marc Cerasini and Scott Ciencin. Their Godzilla novels, especially_ Godzilla 2000 _and_ Godzilla vs. the Space Monster_, respectively, proved inspirational.

I would like to thank my big sister Dragon Queen for everything. She not only was the best most loving sister a person could have, a second mother, she is also the person who introduced me to Godzilla in the first place. I also thank my best friend Nox for believing in me all the way.

I would like to thank the many friends I made on kaijuphile who made this novel possible. Among them include folks like Crucifer and Darkside Reject, Rosy, also called Queen Ghidorah. By real name there are also Robert David Mullen aka Dark Warrior, Robin Lindqwister aka Kaiju-O Gojira, Colby Prior aka Bagoth, Micah Kenworthy aka Halomek, and the Roost members who call themselves Godzilla Forever, Paulzilla, RadoGoji, and Melkor for ideas on monsters as well as other things.

I would especially like to thank C.L. Werner/Morgoth, webmaster of _Kaijuphile_. Lord Morgoth if you are reading this, know that I mean every word of it. You not only created Kaijuphile but your magnificent stories are an inspiration to all of us. They are what gave me the strength to write my own. I would also like to thank you for your response to all my posts, be they advice, redo, or review. Thank you for believing in me.

But most of all I would like to thank God. Without You o Lord, I would never have even been. Your rod and Your staff, they comfort me. And even when I will tire, You will restore my soul.

Finally reader, I would like to thank you. It is for you reader that I am writing this story. I hope that you'll enjoy it.

A note on continuity: The universe in which _Monster Wars_ takes place combines elements of both Showa and Hesei as a result of the story's evolution. The only two Godzilla movies that take place in this universe are _Godzilla: King of the Monsters_ and _Godzilla 1985_. However, all of Toho's non-Godzilla showa movies happened. For example, _Rodan_ and _Mysterians_ happened. _Monster Wars_ takes place between ten to fifteen years after the end of _Godzilla 1985_, so about the year 2000.

I also include some elements from the _Rebirth of Mothra_ series. Also, _King Kong_ (1933), _Son of Kong, King Kong vs. Ebirah_ (an unmade film), and _Them!_ happened in the universe of the Monster Wars. To a lesser extent, mentions and cameos from other fantasy and giant monster movies are included.


	2. MW: Prologue

Like I said previously, I for a time I thought of expanding _Monster Wars_ to a seven part story, the trilogy proper with two book ends and two midquels titled "First Interlude" and "Second Interlude." By the time I had finished my trilogy, however, I had said everything I had to say about my fandom and deemed it not worth the trouble to continue. There's no reason not to speak of what might have been however and if I had made the Prologue it would have gone as such…

An old man packs things for a long trip. His name is Kyle Martin and many years ago he was a great kaijuologist, had many adventures, and was happily married to Miki Segeusa. He has since retired, become an old man, and since separated from his wife. He walks down the stairs and sees his grandchildren along with some of their friends. One child is a kaijin, a new race of sentient beings inadvertently created by fusing kaiju DNA with humans out of a desire to use copy Godzilla healing ability for use as medicine. Another child is a young Nebula M Space Hunter, a race of sentient human sized anthropomorphic insects that had a friendly presence on Earth ever since it had made contact with the larger interstellar community. (They're the aliens from the film _Godzilla vs. Gigan_.)

Kyle Martin's son talks with him and warns him that it will be a long trip but the old man is not dissuaded. He will meet his mother and make peace with her. He gets into his internal combustion engine car, an antique from the days before cars could hover. As he drives, he looks back and remembers…

He's a young man in those days. It's the early 2000s to be precise and the world has been plagued by giant monsters for decades. The UNGCC—United Nations Godzilla Countermeasures Center—has held the line for the most part however thanks in part to hyper advanced technology Earth's governments have scavenged from the alien invasions of the 1960s. Good monsters have also been invaluable allies. The threat remains, however, and Godzilla, the King of Monsters, has at best only ever been stalemated. At the front line against many monsters are men like Miguel Santos, a special operations soldier in UNGCC's military division and his best friend Kyle Martin, kaijuologist.

We are introduced to the main characters and have perhaps a small adventure. At the same time, NASA astronauts find a gigantic hollow meteor and said rock quickly becomes an interesting tidbit for the message boards. One person who panics on learning of this is Princess Salno of the nation of the fictional nation of Selginia. For her part Mothra also detects that something is terribly wrong and knows that, whatever it takes, that the meteor must not be opened. We are left wondering what all this could mean and the story shifts back to our heroes.

Lieutenant Tomas Santos of G-Force and his friend kaijuologist Kyle Martin are facing off against a monster. It's a relatively minor beast, maybe a Kameobas turtle, that the men of G-Force face a weekly basis. (Monsters have so overrun the world by this time that some of the smaller ones have even achieved viable breeding populations.) The kameobas, however, has made his way to an oil refinery or nuclear power plant so they can't bring in heavy weapons for fear of an explosion that would destroy the surrounding area.

Our heroes instead use a special ops team led by Santos and partnered with Martin. Santos and his men keep the monster busy with their laser rifles and freezing grenades; for his part Martin acquits himself nicely, perhaps saving a soldier's life in the process. Despite being able to keep up, however, he proves his worth when he finds the monster's secret weakness. He hands it to Santos' men and one particularly brave one fires the lethal blow that kills the beast. They check if it's dead and after seeing it is they cheer and fire their weapons into the air.

Afterwards, the conquering heroes go to a formal dinner as the guests of the UN Secretary General, Miguel Santos, Tomas father. The man who killed the monster gets all the glory but Kyle's fine with that; as long as it's dead, that's all that matters. Besides, he's glad to see his girlfriend, Miki Segeusa, there and for how it looks like they'll be getting a free afternoon for once.

That all changes when they get a call that Godzilla is headed towards Tokyo…


	3. Book One: Cry Havoc -- Prologue

This tale that you will soon read is but one of many. And there are, indeed, many. These tales are written to chronicle an age that began in 1954, an age that began with the death of the previous. For it was in 1954 that a man named Steven Martin wrote a book called _This is Tokyo_. In its prologue, he wrote "And thus the Age of Men has ended, for the Age of Monsters… has begun."

**GODZILLA: THE MONSTER WARS**

Book One: Cry Havoc

A tale of the Age of Monsters

By

Juan Garcia.

_Can you draw out Leviathan out with a fishhook or press down his tongue with a cord? ...Lay hands on him; think of the battle. You will not do it again! ...Who can pierce his double coat of mail? His back is made of a row of shields, ...Out of his mouth goes flame, sparks of fire leap forth… When he raises himself up the mighty are afraid… Though the sword reaches him, it will not prevail… He counts iron as straw, and bronze as rotten wood… Upon Earth there is not his like, a creature without fear… He is king over all the sons of pride._

_Job. Chapter 41._

_And another portent appeared in heaven; behold a great red dragon, with seven heads and ten horns, and seven crowns upon each head...Now war rose in heaven...and the dragon was thrown down._

_Revelation. Chapter 12. Verse 3, 7, 9._

Prologue

A land area that will [one] day be called Tokyo. 65,000,000 BC.

It was hot and humid. It was not unusually so for that time of the year but enough to be noticed by the saurian inhabitants of the land. At least those were the thoughts that flashed through Blood Fang's mind as he stalked through the verdant swampland that made up his home. As he passed by a lake, he set down the huge pulpy bleeding slab of Triceratops meat that he had been carrying in his four-foot long jaws. With that weight off his head, Blood Fang moved his seven-ton bulk from out the pine trees that made up the forest and across the banks of the lake, warm mud and dry ferns squishing through his toes. On reaching the warm steaming water, he pushed aside the algae at the top, and drank his fill. He never let his eyes down, however; you never know when a Sarchosuchus might be waiting in the water.

After taking his water, Blood Fang twisted his massive head around and scratched it with his small but incredibly muscled forelimbs. With that done, he heaved his gray head upwards and smelled her scent. His gold eyes focused on the meat and he resecured his jaws on it. Meat in tow, he resumed his march towards the sea. Only one thing bothered him. He had a tremendous itch from where some insects had bitten him. He would have to find a ramphornychus to dig out the parasites. But that would have to wait; his mate, Pretty Kill, was waiting for him.

At the coastal beach where she and her mate had made their home, Pretty Kill was anxiously waiting for him. Their egg would soon hatch and she wanted him to be there to see it. For hours now, she had lain on her belly watching her sweet little unhatched child. There he was, safe and warm in the sandy nest, nestled inside his egg. There was something special about this egg, though she did not know what. Normally, a female Tyrannosaur laid several eggs yet this time, only one very large egg had been laid.

Very large indeed, Pretty Kill had barely been able to pass it. Yet as this tyrant lizard queen looked at her nest, she felt that greatness beyond compare would come from her child. As she thought of her son, she managed to catch a glimpse of a didelphodon scurrying towards the nest in the thought that she was asleep. One low growl was enough to send the mammals scurrying for their lives. If there was one thing that a saurian hated, it was those revolting, hairy, filthy, disgusting, damn, dirty mammals. Perhaps her son would be able to do something about the vile vermin. Who knew, if they weren't stopped they might one day take over the world!

However such absurd thoughts were banished from her mind as she saw her mate arrive. At the beach's edge stood Blood Fang with a prize most fine in his jaws. Perhaps the largest Tyrannosaur ever born, he was a fine gigantic buck some twenty-one feet tall and forty feet long. With every square inch screaming of power on raw might, he truly deserved his name of Tyrannosaurus Rex for he stood before her like a king. His gray hide and black stripes set him apart from most other Rexes as did his unusual size and strength. That,and his capacity for affection.

In searching for a place to claim as their territory they had made the perfect choice of the shoreline. The warm sand provided a perfect spot for nesting—they had even somehow felt that their son would be a child of the sea—and the fruits of the sea provided food in abundance. They still remembered how the Kronosaur that had washed up had provided a feast for weeks! Even so, Blood Fang had brought her triceratops meat, and freshly slain at that. Triceratops was always one of the most difficult kills for a Rex, the odds of victory in such a battle were often stacked against him but that is what made victory great.

Blood Fang moved right up next to his mate and set the multi-ton slab of meat next to her. Ever hungry, she dug right in. She seemed so beautiful to him as her seven-inch teeth slashed across the thigh and crunched bone. As the blood splattered across Pretty Kill's huge jaws and as she gorged on raw flesh, her mate felt a burning rush of lust and a desire to mate with her yet again. As Blood Fang saw this, he knew that their child was to have a fine mother.

That was when they heard a slight tiny squeak coming from the nest mound. Apparently Blood Fang had not returned a moment too soon. Pretty Kill used her massive talons on her feet to gently scrape the soil aside, bit by bit, to expose the egg within. On doing that both parents could see that there it was. The egg was shaking and beginning to crack. The father, with all the gentility he could muster, moved his forward and used teeth that could shatter bone to dust to crack the eggshell. The egg then opened to reveal the child inside.

Slightly exhausted from being born, the wet and diminutive child looked around to appreciate his new environment. He caught a glimpse of his titanic, colossal parents but he did not shrink from their sight. Instead the hatchling kicked his feeble legs and twitched his stumpy tail in an effort to push himself past the sandy edge of the nest. Blood Fang was impressed by the sight; this child of his was seemingly one without fear. The hatchling was a solid gray, almost black and had a silver streak down his back; this was quite unlike the normal brown and green camouflage of a hatchling. He would have trouble hiding but something told Blood Fang that his son would never hide from anything.

The child clumsily scrambled up the side of the nest and looked at his parents. His mother, Pretty Kill, ran her rough tongue over him to reassure him. As she did so, he felt an overwhelming love from her. It was a love that filled him to the very depths of his soul. The infant saurian was born from a tyrannosaur but was not to be one. His mother was right in thinking that he was destined for greatness. Future generations would know the child as Godzilla but all the hatchling knew as he curled up in the warm sand of the nest to sleep a sweet and dreamless sleep was that he knew his parents by sight, by scent, and by their love. He knew that they would be together, always.

/o0o\

Lincoln County, New Mexico. 1947

Major Spielberg and his men couldn't believe what they were seeing. The last thing they remembered was being at the Roswell Army Air Force Base. They'd been having drinks and the Major had been telling them his war stories. Their favorite was always the one about the Foo Fighter he and Major Goodhue had seen while taking Lagos in the Pacific back in the war. Nobody believed it but all agreed that it was a good story. Then all of a sudden General Ramey told him that something had crashed somewhere on land owned by a rancher or sheepherder named Mac Brazil. Nobody knew what the crashed object was; it had just appeared all of a sudden on radar and then disappeared somewhere in the New Mexico desert. All that the Major had been told that it was probably just some weather balloon. But just to be sure, he and his men had to investigate.

What they all shone their lights on was not a weather balloon; of that they were all certain. Then all of a sudden, the Major's men thought to themselves them maybe their commander hadn't been lying about the Foo Fighter he had seen back in the war.

What was it in front of them, a crashed plane or—dare they think it—a spaceship? Whatever it was that their beams moved on, it had been ruined beyond all recognition; there was no way anyone could tell what it had been. Shrapnel and twisted metal were strewn everywhere across the New Mexico desert sand and scrub and the main piece of wreckage was completely engulfed in flames. The ground surrounding it was blackened by fire and the thick black smoke was coming off from it rose into the cold clear night sky.

"Sir," asked a private "what is this? Who built it?"

The Major had no idea. As part of the Roswell Army Air Force Base, his base was home to the elite 509th bomb group, which had dropped the atomic bomb itself on the Japanese cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki back in the war. The bomb group was also the only squadron currently authorized to use the atom bomb. As a result of that and the Major's rank he had a good idea of new and experimental planes. Even of those outside the United States. Especially those outside the United States. The hot war with the Nazis had ended, but the Cold War with the communists had just begun. Spy planes had searched the Soviet Union but had never seen anything like this. But if neither the US nor the USSR had built...whatever it was, then who on earth had?

The Major was so dumbstruck, that he could only tell the truth. "...I don't know."

The Major and his men wandered silently about the crash site of the thing when they heard it.

"...help...me..."

At first hardly anyone paid attention but then they heard it again.

"I am in the ship...help me please!"

The Major said, "Did any of you hear that? Check the wreckage! There might be survivors!" The Major immediately went around the plane, or so he thought it to be, to where he had heard the voice coming from. On approaching a large sheet of metal, he heard labored breathing. He quickly told his men to come and help him. They pulled off the sheet of metal, with not a few burnt fingers to help the man trapped underneath. Or man they thought it was. They were in for a surprise.

As they took the metal off it hit the dirt with a dull thud. Then they all turned back and screamed as they pulled out their guns. They were battle hardened men all. They had fought and won the most terrible war in all the history of the world after having been brought to their knees by the Great Depression. Future historians would call them the Greatest Generation. And now soldiers of the alleged Greatest Generation were all trembling like frightened children. Why? Nothing on Earth could scare them. But then, what was in front of them was obviously not of this Earth.

Lying on its back, on the ground, was a giant man sized...cockroach! An entomologist would say that it looked more like a praying mantis, but the Major's men didn't see anything but a monster. They couldn't see the soft glossy brown black carapace. Or the hideous wounds all over it from which yellow blood freely flowed, more and more blood with every breath the insect took. Each expansion of his lungs would make his broken exoskeleton crack further. The men couldn't see the deep multifaceted soulful eyes, eyes which feared the worst, eyes that revealed their keeper's fear that he had failed to warn the humans before it had even begun. All four legs were broken, along with the "hips" where the quadrupedel abdomen met with the trunk of the thorax. And it was from the thorax that the cockroach's mantis like arms were hanging by a thread. The antennae, on the other hand, had been entirely broke off from the head. Then it was from the cockroach's mandibles that words came out.

"...help me..."

Shots rang out from the panicked soldiers' handguns.

"What?!" screamed the Major. "Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" His terrified men did as they were told but now they were on a hair's breadth of going on shooting spree. The Major himself made no effort to lower his weapon. Or conceal his trembling.

"You idiots!" shrieked the cockroach through its mandibles. "What's wrong with you!? How can you, whose nation-state less than two years ago fought the ultimate battle of good versus evil, you whose nation-state stood against the monster of hate, give in to the evil of hate now? I am a sentient being and yet you only let yourselves see a monster, don't you? Don't you?!"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing! It could talk…? But… before being transferred to the Pacific, the Major had fought in Europe. He had seen too many good men die fighting "the monster of hate" to give in to hate now. "Men... lower your weapons."

"But sir-" protested a private.

"I said lower your weapons!" barked the Major.

The soldiers had no choice. Reluctant though they were, they lowered their handguns and looked to their officer.

"...Thank you," the giant insect said through his drooling mandibles. "You are the leader of this band?"

"Yes... I am," said the major barely believing what was happening. "You can talk?"

"Yes I can," answered the insect. "It is courtesy of my planet's universal translator."

"Y-your your... planet?"

"Well you certainly don't see many cockroaches my size on your planet, do you? He he he!" He began coughing. Even laughter was too much in his weakened state. "My name is Kubota and I come from a planet in the Nebula M Space Hunter system. Please you must listen. I have come to your world with a message for your entire planet. It doesn't matter if I live of die because unless the people of your world hear this, all is lost."

The Major knelt down and placed his hand on Kubota's equivalent of a shoulder. "What is the message Kubota?"

"...Ghidorah ...is coming..."

/o0o\

Tokyo. Now.

No matter how many times it happened, it was always the same. Ever since Godzilla had returned in the mid eighties, the Japanese had been on a constant state of alert. He would attack Tokyo again and again with only the slightest warning. That warning was often the only one that innocent civilians had to flee the city or seek the safety of the shelters. It was also often the only chance the Japan Self-Defense Force had to prepare.

This time it was no different. UNGCCC submarines such as Cyborg Whale had detected Godzilla coming several hours in advance as he headed towards the city of Tokyo. It was nowhere near enough time for people to flee the city and barely enough time for the combined might of Japan's SDF and the United Nation's G-Force to assemble for battle. By then, as night had covered the city with its dreadful pall, the soldiers stood ready and the civilians cowered in their shelters, praying that they would survive.

The men of G-Force and the JSDF stood on the docks of Tokyo Bay ready to meet their common foe. The soldiers stood at the water's edge their weapons in hand. Tanks and tank like tread mounted maser cannons stood ready further back. So were missile launchers and every form of ordinance that could be made ready on such short notice. The air was cold and soldiers' innards felt like ice but they were ready to fight and, if need be, die against their enemy.

But as they stood waiting nothing happened; it was almost too quiet. As the searchlights shone over the glassy waters, there was only a ghostly calm. Some soldiers were more frightened by the silence than by the coming battle. Others, seeking something to anchor themselves too, thought of a novel by a reporter named Steven Martin. It was called _This is Tokyo_. In it Martin wrote of how he had been in Tokyo and seen it completely destroyed by Godzilla in 1954. The novel's translated Japanese version was almost obligatory reading for JSDF officers. It actually was obligatory for G-Force officers. As all those who read it stood waiting for the King of the Monsters to come, they macabrely thought of Martin's narration. It slightly unnerved them as they realized how well Martin's words could describe the situation they were in now.

_"This tape recording is for George Lawrence, United World News, Chicago, USA. By nightfall everyone was off the streets. Everyone remaining in the city was on a watch and wait basis._

_"The wait, was not a long one."_

Then they all saw it. Slowly, inexorably, the enormous figure rose up from the jet-black water. It was as silent as a ghost and as terrifying as Lucifer rising from a pool of liquid night. The searchlights were shone upon him thus revealing his full horrifying visage. On seeing him, some soldiers terrified could barely keep themselves from opening fire, but they had all been trained well and held firm. All stood ready for the order.

_"George, here in Tokyo time has been turned back two million years. This is my report as it happens. A prehistoric monster the Japanese call Godzilla has just walked out of Tokyo Bay. He's as tall as a thirty story building."_

Indeed, the prehistoric monster that the world called Godzilla was as tall as thirty-story building. That would be about one hundred meters or three hundred thirty feet tall. Godzilla's sheer size made him a scientific impossibility. Yet he was there! He was an apparition from before the dawn of history, from before the dawn of time, alive and awake in the modern world. He was a dinosaur; anyone could see that. But he was a dinosaur unlike any other in the fossil record. Some people had come to the erroneous conclusion that Godzilla was a tyrannosaur. He wasn't. He was bipedal but for the most part the similarities ended there.

Godzilla walked on four toes instead of three, seemingly with his heel touching the ground. There was the stance. Godzilla's body rested directly on top of the hips giving him a fully erect posture like a man. His thick massive, sinuous tail bent low to the ground, almost touching before it gracefully curved upwards in a reverse s-shape. Its final, tapered tip was almost vertical and would reach up over his head, almost touching it. There was the body itself. Godzilla had a thick, incredibly muscled body that almost gave the illusion of stoutness. He had a huge muscular chest. Godzilla's arms were human sized in proportions to the body.

Godzilla had a vertical neck and the head was the shape of carnosaur's head. But the face was said to be feline with a dog's nose. In the mouth there was a double row of conical teeth, one behind the other. The eyes were golden in hue and not the beady soulless orbs. There were also the tiny ears at the side of Godzilla's head. His skin was jet black. It was as rough and gnarled as the bark of an oak tree.

Along his back there were three rows of spines. Each spine was large, jagged, uniform, and roughly maple leaf shaped. They were the color of tarnished silver while the edges were white. The spines began from the back of his neck and ended on the tip of his tail. While the spines both began and ended as bumps on his rough skin, they grew in size in between with the largest along his back, most far exceeding twenty meters. The very largest was thirty meters long from the back to the tip.

No, Godzilla was not a tyrannosaur. That he had descended from them was true but what had emerged from Tokyo Bay was something far worse.

_"Now he's making his way to the city's main line of defense: 300,000 volts of electricity strung around the city as a barrier. A barrier against Godzilla."_

The United Nations Godzilla Countermeasures Center had prepared a new weapon in their struggle. It was a new kind of force field made entirely of electricity. It hadn't been tested, but the JSDF had insisted it be made ready. After all, Godzilla wouldn't wait until testing was done. The plan was that the force field would electrocute Godzilla so much that he would leave. If it weren't enough, then JSDF tanks and G-Force's maser tanks would move in.

As Godzilla moved forward, the force field was activated. From hundreds of one ton seven-foot high circular devices, a transparent 120-meter high wall of shimmering energy suddenly emerged. Lightning bolt like surges of electricity danced along its transparent surface as if daring any comer.

Godzilla was stunned at this sight. What kind of weapon was this that the humans now sent against him? He approached it within a few feet and stopped in his tracks as searchlights making their bright circles move upon him. A puzzled look came over his face and he looked back and forth across the wall of energy before him.

The infantry stood armed and ready with everything from bazookas and shoulder launched missile launchers to rapid-fire assault weapons. All of them trained their sights on their enemy. Meanwhile, dozens of tank like howitzers and rocket launchers aimed their turrets at the monster.

Godzilla, meanwhile, was still looking at the energy wall. Then he moved forward. People saw him crash into it with full force. Screaming in pain as he did so and roaring his terrible roar, he writhed in agony. It was then that the soldiers finally received the order to fire. And oh how they did.

A steel rain fell upon the King of the Monsters. Thousands of tons of munitions crashed onto him in exquisite agony. All the while he was being electrocuted by the force field, lightning raging through him. The damn dirty mammals wanted to play like this? Then so be it!

Bracing himself through the pain, he let his spines glow blue. He then looked towards the one ton seven-foot high circular objects from which the force field was emanating and issued from his mouth a blue white ray of energy that destroyed dozens of them instantly. Not content, he loosed his ray on the other force field generators. And against the men firing upon him.

_"I can hardly believe what has just happened. Now it seems Tokyo has no defense."_

With the shield down, Godzilla marched unopposed upon the docks and towards the city. Civilians on the shelters were beginning to panic as they heard the chaos above and the stragglers in the streets were running like men gone mad. Fires from Godzilla's ray were spreading faster than any firefighters could ever respond. There was little hope of victory but the Japanese would not let their capital be destroyed so easily.

_"They're moving an entire tank core to point blank firing range. I'm saying a prayer George, a prayer for the whole world."_

The first line of defense had been breached. Now it was time for the second line. While the monster was still on the docks, a combined group of tanks and tread masers moved in and opened fire. Godzilla screamed his rage at them as both shells and beams of energy ravaged his skin. Unendingly the tanks fired shell after exploding armor-piercing shell at him. The maser cannons fired beams of plasma energy from their energy collecting dishes. Godzilla was staggered by the unrelenting assault. Surely, they would defeat the monster. Surely they would save the city of Tokyo.

_"George, the tanks have been wiped out by a wall of flames."_

It ended as it always did. The humans press their imagined advantage and are incinerated by a blue white atomic ray of pure plasma energy. True, some tried to flee, the tanks tried to fall back, but there was no chance of escape. Now there was nothing between him and the city of Tokyo, nothing to keep him from its destruction.

_"Neither man nor man nor his machines are able to stop this creature. Nothing can save the city now."_

Martin's words rang true now even as they did then more than forty years ago. It was true, neither man nor his machines could stop the creature. So a woman did.

Godzilla was striding slowly, deliberately, to the city of Tokyo, ready to bring forth hell on earth and wreak terrible vengeance against the world of men. But just when he was about to enter the city, he saw her. Standing amidst the flame and wreckage, amidst the rubble and ruin, was a woman. She was small, even by human standards. But her courage was larger than most anything. She silently stood before him, her arms outstretched and looking upwards at him. Her face was a not one of anger or hate; but one of plea, pity, and supplication. It was as if she had placed herself there in front of him as if to stop him. If anyone were to see this they would have thought the woman was completely mad. What could this single human do against Godzilla, King of the Monsters?

Everything, because she was the one human whom Godzilla would never, ever hurt. Her name was Miki Seguesa and she looked up at the King of the Monsters with a silent plea on her face, a plea to spare the city.

He wanted to destroy the city, he wanted to rain down ruin on his enemies… but he couldn't. For as much as much as Godzilla loathed the human race, he couldn't bring himself to raise his hand against his beloved Miki. He never had and he never would. As he looked at her his hardened heart was softened, his mask of hate disappeared and was replaced by one of a surrender and resignation. If Godzilla could have sighed, he would have. Miki wanted him to spare Tokyo? Then so be it. For her sake and no one else's he turned around and walked away. He walked past the humans, past the ruins, past the ravaged armies of man. He walked past them back to the sea. Back to the sea where he belonged.

**Author's Notes: Here we go I hope you like the first real chapter, commentary and author's notes will begin in earnest in the next chapter. AS to when that will happen, I plan on weekly updates. Remember, any comments, questions, reviews, send them my way, I'll be glad to respond.**

**Looking back though, I admit that my younger self could have done some proofreading. ("Tank corps" as opposed to "tank core") But cest la vie.**

**Enough breast beating however. Fans of Shakespeare will see that I copied the title from a line in his _Tragedy of Julius Caesar_. (Act 3, Scene 1, line 273) On seeing Caesar dead, Marc Antony says**** "Cry Havoc, and let slip the dogs of war." As the first book in the trilogy builds up the story, it was rather fitting.**

**Next to it you will see two Biblical quotes, one describing Godzilla (the Leviathan) and one describing King Ghidorah (the dragon of the apocalypse). I choose these images because the Bible has power that no other book in Western Civilization has. No other book could lend these two beasts such majesty.**

**As for the prehistory scene where Godzilla hatches, the words where he knows his family "by sight, by scent, and by their love"**** was taken from _Land Before Time_. (Here ironically its for the sharp tooth!) I saw it when it first came out and its always been one of my favorite films.**

**If you are scratching your head about Major Spielberg, he is an actual character form the film _Godzilla vs King Ghidorah_. The story contains time travel and at one point in WWII, American military men sees our heroes' time machine. One says, "This will make a fine story for your son... Major Spielberg!" The implication of course is that all director Steven Spielberg's ideas come from his dad telling him about the flying saucers and dinosaurs he saw in WWII. He was meant to be a throwaway joke character but I say, why create a new character when characters already exist who can fill the role you want?**

**As to any relevant thoughts, yes, that is Stephen "Steve" Martin's narration from _King of the Monsters_. I always liked it and thought it would be a nice parrelel as I start with a good monster fight.**

**More commentary will come as we progress.**

**See'ya. ;-)**


	4. Bk 1: Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Miki was laughing. She knew that it was a very un-Japanese thing to do, such an open display of emotion. But the story that Private Black told was so funny!

She finally managed to calm herself. Hoping to contain the laughter still inside her, she looked around at the field that they were in. It was such a beautiful meadow with grass and flowers. They both had a good view of it from the hill they were on. The nearby apple tree provided them with shade. Not that they needed it. Though there was not a cloud in the gorgeous blue sky, the sun was just right.

Black picked a flower and thoughtfully looked at it. He was almost out of place in his soldier's field uniform in such a calm and peaceful location. He smiled. He liked his story too. His grandfather had told it to him years ago. It was about criminal so idiotic that he calls the police on himself. His grandfather... God willing, he would soon be reunited with him. "Miss Seguesa, it really is time, isn't it?"

Miki didn't make any eye contact with him at first. When she finally did, she said, "Yes."

Private Black threw the flower away and said "Funny. When you're a soldier, you're always afraid that when it happens it's gonna hurt. When I signed up for G-Force, I was always thinking in the back of my head that some kaiju would, oh, I don't know, step on me or something. But no, no siree." He threw his head back. "Here I am dying and picking flowers. If only in my mind."

"Well," said Miki "The mind is something very powerful."

"I should know."

Both the private and the psychic got up to see who had said that. Miki saw a man who looked slightly like Black but much older. The man was perhaps some sixty, seventy years old. He had gray hair and a wrinkled face. She then saw a smile form on Private Black's face as he recognized the man.

"Grandpa!" He rushed towards his grandfather, crying and hugged him as hard as could. "Oh grandpa! I thought I'd never see you again."

"Don't say that Tim. Of course we'd see each other again. You thought that I was in hell or something?"

"Hell no grand- Oops, I mean..."

"Don't worry about the swearing. I put up with worse from your father when he was your age. And who's this?"

Miki bowed. "My name is Miki Segeusa. G-Force's chief psychic."

"But how did you get here Miss? It isn't your time."

"Well, sir, your grandson is in a coma and I knew he was going to die. So I decided to use my powers to enter his mind so that way he wouldn't be alone when he passed on. I did the same to be with my grandfather in his last moments."

Black's grandfather smiled. "I'm much obliged ma'am for what you did."

Miki shook her head and said "No sir. It is I and the many other people of Tokyo who should thank you for having raised such a brave grandson. He bravely fought to the end in the city's defense."

"'Tweren't nothing. Hey Tim why don't I take you someplace nice?"

"Where to grandpa?"

"Home Tim, We're going home."

Miki looked to the two as they walked into a portal of light. As they did so the light grew brighter and brighter until everything she saw was bleached away. When the light was gone and she opened her eyes, she was back to where she had been. An emergency military hospital set up on the outskirts of the Tokyo Bay Area. Back in a tent whose cloth she heard flapping in the wind and back the land of the living. Or in this case of the dead as well.

Miki sat in a chair next to Private Black's cot. As badly as he was hurt, he was lucky in that he at least had a cot to sleep on, partially because of his condition and partially because of his being one of the first ones to be rushed in by the medics. It had been hours since Godzilla had left, but the army doctors were still bringing in wounded soldiers by the dozens, perhaps hundreds. This individual tent was already reaching its maximum. Every cot had been used up and now men had to be placed on the floor. Miki sighed. These men had given their lives protecting Tokyo and were being cast aside on a cold floor? It just wasn't right.

She looked over Private Timothy Black's bandaged body. It had suffered multiple lacerations, severe burns, and was very bloody. His face was covered with numerous scrapes and both eyes were blackened and swollen shut. The chest was especially bandaged; a piece of shrapnel had imbedded itself there. Indeed, that was how it happened. He had been driving one of the maser tanks when his commander had given the order to fall back. It had been too late and Godzilla's ray hit. It was less than a glancing blow but it had been far more than enough to cause the vehicle to explode.

Now at least, Private Black's suffering was over. Miki reached to his face out and closed his blackened eyes even as tears came from her own. "Rest now Tim, you did good."

/o0o\

Kyle Martin was frantically looking for tent 07. The last he had heard, Miki was there, tending to the wounded. Indeed, they seemed to be everywhere. The tents of the field hospital were a hive of activity. Medics were rushing in and out, larger black bags taken out with them. Those more severely injured would be taken to a real hospital for better treatment than what could be offered there. As he saw "the helpless mass of human wreckage"-grandpa, thought Kyle, you sure know how to describe the damage that freak causes.-he felt his heart break. He was a scientist, not a soldier. He never developed the calluses on his soul that a soldier has. A soldier has to let himself stop feeling just to do the tasks before him. While Kyle had seen death ever since he'd joined U.N.G.C.C., he'd never gotten use to it. Kyle took off his G-Force beret and ran a hand through his short blonde hair. He smirked and thought about how he and his fellow science men stood far away from the actual battle giving advice to mere "grunts" while those "grunts" laid down their lives on the front line, like all the brave men who had fought and died that night.

As he saw them he felt a rage inside of himself. Just looking at them made him burn up inside. He felt his hate for their killer inside of him. While he wasn't a soldier, he had fought too long and had known too many of them not to want payback. Talking to men of uniform in the past, he found that that was something common to all of them. No matter what the country, no matter whom the enemy, no matter what the reason that they were fighting; that was the one emotion that every soldier inevitably felt, even if all other emotions were forgotten. Payback.

In time, Kyle found tent 07. He unbuttoned his G-Force jacket; it was slightly warmer inside the tent. However, when he looked at all the wounded men, he took off his G-Force beret and stood in silence. They lay there in silent pain. Most were mercifully unconscious. Those whom he could see through the dim light were all still. And it was through the dim light that he then saw his girlfriend, Miki, holding an injured soldier's hand. He correctly guessed that he was one of many injured men whom she had sought to comfort.

That was what he loved about her. Ever since they met at Tokyo University all those years ago, he had seen that no matter who it was, she was always ready to help a person in need. There was no cause she would not hear out, no injury for which she would not shed a tear. As a child, she had befriended burakumin children, burakumin-people of villages-who had traditionally been looked on as filthy outcasts by Japanese society. Indeed, in earlier times they had been called eta, or full of filth. In her adulthood, she had taken up the cause on the Ainu, the aboriginal people of Japan. Her straight shoulder length black hair framed her face and her Mothra cross earrings dangled from her ears. The lamp shone its pale light in that's face's soft Asian features.

"Miki?"

"What? Oh hi Kyle."

She gave one last look at the injured man and she got up. She picked up her G-Force cap but didn't put it back on. She worked toward him slowly in her usual field dress. Black cotton t-shirt tucked into gray pants held up by suspenders. Her sunglasses were in her pocket and her cap was in her hand. She walked with Kyle out of the tent into the night, the constant sound of busy military men readying themselves for another fight and medics caring for the wounded in the background. Miki held Kyle's hand and laid her head on his shoulder as they walked outside of base camp and towards somewhere quiet.

Behind some tents, Kyle heard Miki crying ever so softly. He held her to himself and began to rock her gently back and forth. "Shhh. ...Miki, it'll be all right. It's over now."

"For now."

"At least for now. You did great. You really came through for us back there. If you hadn't sent Godzilla back who knows how many people could've been hurt or killed. I don't know how of you did that."

Miki slipped from his grasp and sullenly looked away from him. She looked first at the ground and then up towards the night sky. She sighed. "I did the only thing I could do, the only thing that could have worked against him. The one thing that nobody ever tries to do. I tried to understand him."

Kyle was stone stiff in the cold. He looked at Miki long and hard before finally speaking. "What did you say?"

"You heard me right the first time Kyle," said Miki. "I said that I tried to understand him."

"No, no, no, no! We are not going to get into that tired argument again. Miki, Godzilla is a murderous monster, what is there for you or anyone to understand?"

"Everything Kyle. As much as I care about you, I don't think you'd understand. You think that the only way out of this is to kill him."

Kyle rolled his eyes and sighed. "Miki, don't go making me into Evil-Man, I'm not your enemy. But just to humor you, what is there to understand?"

"I've known this ever since I was child. That Godzilla may be frightening, even dangerous, is something even I can't argue with. But while he may be dangerous, he is not evil. Have you ever thought of how it must be like to be him? After sixty five million years you wake up and it's all gone. Every thing you ever knew, everyone you ever loved is just gone. You're a stranger in a strange land. Nothing is the way you remember it. Your whole world, gone forever.

"But that wouldn't be the worst part. No, not by far. Covering your world, are things, little monsters that have seemingly ruined it. And then, for what you perceive to be no reason, they try to kill you. They hunt you relentlessly to the edge of the Earth and back. Think of it Kyle. All Godzilla's friends dead, his whole world gone, he's hunted wherever he goes. It makes you wonder why he even bothers fighting to stay alive at all. You'd think he'd welcome death. Aside from his misery, what does he have to lose? Yes Kyle, I do feel sorry for Godzilla. In too many ways he is the victim; in his eyes we are the monsters."

"What?!" yelled Kyle. "You'd call that freak a victim!?" He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her along with him. "You are coming with me."

Kyle led her back to the tent where they had just been and shoved her inside. He went inside himself and angrily glared at her as he pointed to the dead and dying. "Are you blind? Do you see what Godzilla has done? Odds are that half of them aren't going to make it and their blood is on his head. Sometimes I don't know why I ever said I wanted to be your boyfriend. I'm beginning to think you don't care about people at all. You just went in there to get brownie points. Is that it? You say I'm Mister Bad Guy?

"Listen to this. Godzilla has just caused too much destruction, taken too many lives to be allowed to live. I've tried to listen to what you say, I really have, but the fact is that nobody is safe when he comes. He is the most dangerous thing alive and is too dangerous to be allowed to live. He has to die."

She looked at Kyle. "Don't you think I know that? I know how dangerous he is. It's just, just that..."

"What? You just what?"

Miki sighed. "I don't know. It's just that... maybe I can change him."

/o0o\

Meanwhile, deep in the underground global headquarters of the United Nations Godzilla Countermeasures Center, the greatest, most elite monster response team in the world, the leaders of UNGCC were watching on screen the devastation that had happened mere hours ago. The three men sat alone in the conference room, thinking about what they had just seen.

"Well, don't that just beat all." Director Goodhue got up from his chair and walked toward the window that overlooked the main command center. With both its beyond high tech futuristic look and dark, intentionally intimidating appearance to discourage outsiders, it was a cross between NASA's mission control and the Batcave. It was also an insane hive of activity when Godzilla or any other kaiju attacked Japan. Technicians would run back and forth, communications men would monitor incoming information from the military in the field. Dozens of computer stations would be relentlessly pounded. Every eye would be turned towards the giant screen on the main wall.

But always, always, there would be the sea of calm, the eye of the hurricane. The eye would be the raised platform in the middle of the room. On that platform would sit Goodhue along with two other men. Each had his own computer station and communications panel, not that they needed such things, though. No, that wasn't why Goodhue was there when Godzilla attacked. Goodhue would sit, calm and sure, in his chair watching the screen, commanding the men below him as if he were a king on his throne.

Now, it was fortunately calm. There were a few men and women at their posts, monitoring incoming data and directing relief efforts from their computer stations. Watching the whole scene from high up in the private conference room, part of Goodhue almost wished that Godzilla were still attacking. At least that way he could feel that he was doing something and not be in a conference room just watching the videotape of his men's defeat again and again. Oh how that Goro Maki of Toto Press would have a field day with this! Ever since that scoop about the attack in 1985, Maki had been Japan's self-proclaimed Godzilla reporter, or, as Goodhue thought, UNGCC's professional slanderer. He kept this opinion to himself. He knew that Hayashida had known that reporter back in the mid-eighties. Well, at least he could count on UNWTN's Godzilla Watch Network and Connie Matsu to tell it straight.

The old soldier stood silently in his officer's uniform. Or what was left of it. He had taken off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirtsleeves as he often did when he felt frustrated. Goodhue ran his hand through his thinning white hair. To this day he remembered seeing Godzillasaurus that first time on Lagos. If only that could have been the last time as well. He didn't become a soldier for this! He wished that McDonahue had never called him away from the golf game with that Admiral. Oh, how he remembered that day in 1985, when the world found out Godzilla had returned after thirty years. It felt like it was a hundred years ago. Back then, Goodhue knew who his enemies were and how they could be fought. Communists were bad, but they were nothing compared to giant monsters. However, like it or not, he had his duty. But...

"Aarrgh! I don't believe it! Those eggheads promised that it would work. They said their electricity force field would fry him like a jumbo-sized fly in a jumbo sized fly zapper. And it wasn't worth a warm bucket of spit!"

Looking at each other from across their seats at the table, Commander Aso and Professor Hayashida exchanged worried glances. Regardless of their feeling towards force against Godzilla, there was one thing that they could agree on. Westerners, they're all the same.

Hayashida adjusted his tie and checked his vest before clearing his throat. "Director Goodhue, sir, I should remind you that the men in research and development told us that it would be effective against Godzilla only after testing was done. They advised us that more tests needed to be made and told us that something like this might happen."

Goodhue sighed. "Yeah, I guess your right Hayashida. It's just... I feel so angry doing nothing. Well, we might as well just pick ourselves up and think up some other cockamamie scheme and see how badly it screws up. So Hayashida, what's your plan this time?"

"Its Project T1," said Hayashida with a slight tone of pride in his voice. "It's taken them a long enough time, but my team is finally putting the finishing touches on Project Telepathy."

"Project Telepathy..." Goodhue nodded. "I've been wondering how it was going. Alright, what's the story? I'd like the standard dog and pony show."

"I'll have to leave for a conference in Britain soon so I'll have to give a quick explanation. For a more detailed explanation you'll have to consult my team. As you know, ever since Miss Miki Seguesa revealed her psychic powers to the world and that she could offer suggestion to Godzilla, it has been theorized that somehow a telepathy amplifier could be used to control monsters. This theory received further support after Miss Segeusa suggested that godzillas would communicate to one another by means of ESP.

"As research into telepathy continued courtesy of our Psychic Center and Tokyo's Psionics Research Institute, and technology continued to advance; the possibility of a telepathy amplifier slowly, but surely, became a reality. My staff and I have been hard at work on a working model for over a year know. We are know making the final tests and it should be ready for field use in a few weeks."

Goodhue crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "How exactly will the device be placed on Godzilla? What exactly will the Amplifier do?"

Hayashida answered, "The device will be fired from a firearm of some sort into Godzilla's skin, hopefully at the base of his neck. Once there, a psi gifted individual will place on herself a special helmet that will increase her powers. The commands will be beamed via satellite into the receiver implanted on Godzilla's neck. The receiver will further amplify the signal and it will place Godzilla under our complete control."

"I don't understand why you'd want to do that Hayashida. Why would you want to make him your little pet, like some radio controlled toy?" Both he and Goodhue looked at Commander Aso who had said that. Dressed as always in full officer's uniforms with every medal and badge he'd ever won on his chest the supreme commander of G-Force Alpha—the highest military force of G-Force, UNGCC's armed branch—sat there haughtily. He scowled at Hayashida from underneath his officer's cap. "Tell me."

"There is a two fold reason," Hayashida said, successfully controlling his slight irritation. "First, and most important of all, with Godzilla under our control, he would never again pose any threat to human life. We could even use him to combat other more dangerous monsters. Secondly, we could gain immeasurable scientific knowledge. Armed with that knowledge, we could combat other monsters far more effectively. I am even confident that we could find a way to keep other kaiju from even appearing."

"Sounds like a good idea," said Goodhue.

"Yeah, it sounds like a good idea," said Aso. "But Director Goodhue, though you aren't Japanese, I am sure you can understand that such a plan of action is flawed. Many people, such as Hayashida and Segeusa, have such suggested that after taking into consideration the seeming futility of conventional weapons, that a method of containment be found. However, if Godzilla were to be merely contained, then there would always be the risk that he would escape and, enraged by his capture, would be even more destructive. The only way to end his threat forever is to find a way to kill him."

"And how do you suggest that?" asked Hayashida.

Aso smiled. "Project T2. Project Toxin. Its been championed by Kyle Martin. He assures us that his toxin, tailored to Godzilla's DNA will be fully effective. Not even the beast's healing power will be able to stop it."

"Aso, from what I've heard, Project Toxin is nowhere near the testing stage. Using it right now just won't be worth the effort."

"Oh, so you're saying we should use your little device? If it's so good why didn't we see used against Godzilla in the attack a few hours ago?"

Hayashida scowled. "Because testing wasn't finished yet. And even if it had been the whole situation wouldn't have allowed the deployment of Project T. Your use of force just-"

"Just what!" bellowed Aso. "I least MY men are actually doing-!"

"Enough!" Both Commander Aso and Dr. Hayashida froze at Director Gooodhue's command. If there was anything that Goodhue hated, it was having to play referee with squabbling subordinates. God knew he had enough of it with Colonel Raschell and Major McDonahue back when he worked for the US military. He knew he shouldn't be surprised though. The only successful scientist and military man team that he had ever known of was General Grooves and Dr. Oppeheimer in the Manhattan Project. And look at what they gave the world.

Even so, the fighting between Hayashida and Aso was so common as to be ridiculous and Goodhue hated it. So, once again, he had to be the one to break it up. He looked at the two men. "Listen you two, if you're going to fight save it for the monsters. Hayashida has a point. If we can control Godzilla then we could keep him from ever destroying again and we could even send him against other monsters. And with all the information we could get from him would show us how to fight other monsters.

"But Aso also has a point. The only way to end Godzilla's threat forever would be to actually kill him and as long as he's alive there will always be the threat that he would escape from our control.

"Listen to this. Hayashida, after you come back from your lecture, you will go as part of a special G-Force detachment. One platoon headed by Lieutenant Santos. The Secretary General's son will need some action if he's going to get into ready for MOGUERA. Him, you and your telepathy amplifier will have the first crack. If you can leash the dog, fine. But Kyle Martin will go with you. If you fail, then he will get to put the dog to sleep. Is that fine?"

Aso and Hayashida both looked at each other. "Fine."

/o0o\

Deep in the Himalayas, south of Tibet and east of Nepal, was a tiny country called Selginia. It was similar in culture, history, demographics, etc., to Tibet. Like Tibet, Selginia was a country of Himalayan Mountains and sherpas, of yetis and Shangri La. Its government had always been a theocracy with its reigning king or queen serving as chief priest from a palace that doubled as a monastery. Perhaps because of that, the Selginian palace was more like a fairy tale castle than a real center of government. Unlike European castles it was no grim fortress but a sweet and beautiful palace. Yes, Selginia was very much like Tibet.

However, it had the distinction of being a free nation whereas Tibet did not. Yet, Selginia's independence had always been a precarious one. In ancient times, it had been besieged by conquerors for offering one of the few passages through the Himalayan Mountains. Legends told of Alexander the Great trying to pass through the tiny nation. Other legends told of Mongol Hordes storming Selginia's mountains in their dominion of Asia. In modern times it achieved independence from India at about the same time that India gained independence from Britain. Prior to that, it had been India's Sikkim Province.

Its most famous struggle for independence, however, was from communist influence in the 1960s. Then queen Selena Sulna survived several assassination attempts due to the help of a brave Japanese detective named Shindo assigned to protect her from assassins, sadly led by her late father's aide Malness, while she was in Japan. If not for him then she would certainly have died, her country might have become communist, and her granddaughter Princess Selena Salno would never have become heir apparent to the Selginian throne. There was even rumor that Detective Shindo was princess Salno's grandfather.

Now, however, Selginia and the entire world would soon have to fight for their independence, not from tyranny, oppression, or persecution, but from annihilation. Why? Because he was coming. Nervously adjusting her royal bracelet Princess Salno thought this to herself. She stood in silence in her ornate throne room looking out from the window to the mountains beyond. This was the roof of the world. Ever since the princess had learned her family's secret as a child, she had hoped that somehow her kingdom could somehow be spared the horrors when they finally came. But no. As she looked at the mighty snowcapped mountains and the gravel strewn moss and lichen covered valleys below—some of which were higher up than other nation's mountains—, she knew she would have to stand ready because no nation would be spared the demon's wrath.

She turned away to look, beautiful and ornate in her royal regalia, at her large, burly, almost ape-like Tenzin Yetriggar, her Prime Minister of State. "It's going to happen," she said. "It's finally, really going to happen."

"No your highness." Prime Minister Yetrigar walked up towards her. He believed the legends. "It will not happen if we can help it. I had always believed the legends of how in ancient days our ancestors had come from the heavens and had grown up hating the monster the tales say drove us away from our true home. When I became your Prime Minister, I knew that I could not let it happen again; that no matter what, we would have to stand ready against our enemy."

"Mines are similar feelings," sighed Princess Salno. Then she allowed herself a slight, sad smile. "I remember how my father had frightened me with stories. 'Be good or he'll come and gobble you up!' My family has been waiting for his return, keeping this terrible hidden knowledge, for twelve thousand years. I always knew he would return in my reign. I have had the dreams since I was a child. As a girl my father at first said that they were merely nightmares, but when I told him what I had seen he and my grandmother realized that they were visions. Now to see it in the news that his prison has found and it will be opened in ignorance… I wonder if I'm strong enough to help."

"Don't say that your highness." The Prime Minister placed his hand reassuringly on his uncrowned queen's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll be able to help. Even know they await our response. Even now our plane waits to take us to the country's 'white house.' I am sure America's president will listen to us. If fortune is with us, we may even be able to stop this disaster before it starts."

Princess Salno crossed her arms and said, "I pray you're right Yetriggar." She held the Selginian royal crest in her hands. On the crest was a three-headed golden dragon, from Selginian legends. The legends said that once, beyond the stars, there lived a race of beings that weren't gods but were more than men. However, an evil dragon came and destroyed their home and nearly killed them all. What few that survived came to earth and founded the nation of Selginia as Selginia's royal family. Even so, the legend said, the dragon had vowed to scour the cosmos of life and would one day descend upon the world to bring forth hell on earth. The dragon's name was King Ghidorah. Princess Salno weakly said, "For the survival of the entire world, I pray you're right."

**Author's Notes: Hmmm... does it show I was a rookie when I wrote this? "Tibet this Tibet that, yes its very much like Tibet. -_-; Seriously though, glad to see you all here. You can see the influence of both_ Godzilla: King of the Monsters_ and _Godzilla 1985_ on my fandom. The last chapter deliberately paralleled Godzilla's attack on Tokyo in the first film and here we see both Hayashida and General Goodhue from the second film. What is perhaps one of most important films in the Godzilla fandom is also represented here: _Ghidrah: The Three Headed Monster_. It not only introduces Godzilla's greatest enemy but it also sees the King of the Monsters reform so to say. Specifically, Princess Salno of Selginia who in the film was possessed by the spirits of her ancestors and prophesied an "age of monsters." Two points if you can recognize Yetrrigar!**

**As for your comments...**

**Xahraxes: No, I don't plan for any romantic love between Miki and Godzilla. I view is purely platonic, brother/sister love. That doesn't mean that Kyle Martin can't get jealous!**

**Vondon Wiles: To quote a Steven Martin parody from a _Pinky and the Brain_ Godzilla parody called "Tokyo Grows," "Yes I see."**

**Thrawn92: Glad to have you back again! As to my model reference... I only really got into the series when I was a teenager in the late 90s and that was when the hesei series came out in force thanks to Sony/Tristar. And those films were the post Godzilla vs King Ghidorah stories. With how I got into my first kaiju site at this time, well my default image for Godzilla is thus late hesei. The new model looks good though.**

**Supernal Godzilla: Thanks for the kind words and rest assured that this story will continue. ;-)**


	5. Bk 1: Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Moonlight danced as a million sparkles on the waters surrounding the small island as the soft tropical breezes warmed the night. It was a beautiful night, but one like any other for this was the place called Infant Island, home of Mothra and, from time to time, her roughish brother Battra. The two were utter opposites; that was obvious. In fact such a truth was central to the faith of their worshippers: the truth of their duality. One protected the earth, one protected the people of earth; one was soft, one was hard. They were yin and yang, forever linked by the unity of opposites and they thus had all truth between them. It had been that way ever since the beginning, since the beginning so long ago.

They had lived since the ancient days of Atlantis and Mu and Seatopia for their civilization had been the oldest of all. It had been Lemuria and it had been one of magic. Mothra had been both its ruler and guardian angel. Now all that was left of that once great civilization was a single island and a handful of humans. It, along with those of the other ancients, had been destroyed by the Cataclysm long ago. When that happened Mothra had stayed awake just long enough to see that her people were alright. With that, she went into a deep sleep with a promise that she would awaken when an Age of Monsters began. That promise took 12,000 years to fulfill but she fulfilled it nonetheless when she returned in the year 1961 of the common calendar.

Her people by then had lost all their magic. An unkind observation would have referred to them as primitives. Even so they were still content because they knew that they had Mothra watching over them. In fact, they knew that it had been she, in her egg in the temple, who had shielded them from the worst of hell's fire, their term for the atom bomb that had been dropped on them by Rolisika. Even so the suffering caused by that bomb had been great, and it left the Infant Islanders with a loathing for the outside world. Despite all of that, it really wasn't until the outside world came to them, murdered their people and kidnapped Mothra's fairy priestesses that they truly knew of death and suffering and evil. It was then, and only then, that Mothra lived again.

Mothra awoke and went to the land of her people's enemies to rescue her priestesses. It was thought that she would take revenge on them, but no. Once she had been given her handmaidens, she left in peace. Belvera and Battra were another story however. After the Cataclysm that destroyed the Ancients left both Mothra and Battra in a deep sleep, Belvera decided that she and Garu-Garu would leave the Earth and wander the cosmos until one or the other reawakened. When her sisters told her telepathically that Mothra had returned, she raced home with all speed.

Yet her joy was soon turned to sorrow on seeing Infant Island, her home and place of birth, turned into a radioactive wasteland. She had always been the most defensive one and the one most easily offended so her sisters, Moll and Lora worried that she would be...angered. But she wasn't angered. She was enraged. She felt the Infant Islanders' hate, their rage, and all their sorrows. But the final straw came when she learned that fate of the egg.

Both Mothra and Battra were gifted with a form of immortality. When Battra reached the end of his life, either by old age or injury, he left his body to be born again from the womb of the Earth. However, when Mothra reached the end of her life, she would lay an egg and at the moment of her death would leave her body to enter the egg and thus be born again. The egg would thus be guarded as a sacred relic and so it was the nightmare of nightmares when a hurricane washed it away from the island to Rolisikan shores.

When it finally happened, greedy businessmen immediately put the egg on display. Their action went unchallenged; the Rolisikan government still remembered what Mothra had done to them years earlier and so felt a foolish pride in seeing her egg in their hands. The Elias went and tried to reason with them but they would not listen. When Belvera saw this she was infuriated. Not only had the humans sentenced Mothra to a slow agonizing death by radiation poisoning, they had stolen the sacred egg. Because of this she went straight to the businessmen and threatened to kill them. This, unfortunately, only made things worse. The Prime Minister had seen the dangers of keeping the egg and had sought to return it but after this he was forced to side against the Elias. When the egg finally hatched, it was not to the Prime Minister's delight.

Often, when an egg was laid, just Mothra hatched out. That time it was different. When the egg finally hatched, both Mothra and Battra hatched out. Previous to that, his soul had slept in a Siberian glacier. When he learned that his sister would live again, he chose to be born again alongside her.

Mothra had awakened first and thus had known what to expect, but Battra had been blasted to the ends of his soul by the depths that humanity had sunk in the time that he had slept. In time he came to hate the humans of the outside world. This loathing was only fueled by his link to his priestess Belvera. Disgusted by the evil of men he eventually became the enemy of man with Belvera at his side.

In fact, Belvera and Battra eventually came to see themselves as saviors sent to save the world from human evil. Anybody not part of the cause was part of the problem. They spared none that judgment, not even their own sisters. Because they had tried to make peace with the outside world, Belvera and Battra looked at their sisters, Mothra and Moll & Lora, as traitors to the cause who had to be punished. It wasn't until the Gigamoth incident that that changed.

It began with their old enemy Rolisika. They had collected tissue samples of Mothra in their battles against her and used them, along with DNA from Megagurius, to create their own monster they named Gigamoth. They had planned to use it against Mothra or any other kaiju that threatened Rolisikan shores. Belvera saw this and decided to sell her soul to the devil, as the proverb goes, in uniting with Gigamoth. She thought that if the clone moth were to unite with Battra and herself, she could strike at the human race as never before. She was wrong because Gigamoth was a creature with her own goals. In a battle fought over the Rolisikan capital of New Kirk City, she soon turned against them and almost killed Battra before Mothra came and saved both her brother and Rolisika from the evil one.

Things changed after that. Both Belvera and Battra had been so touched by their sisters' kindness and by the kindness shown by the Rolisikan government in having their best kaijuologists nurse Battra back to health that, in a press conference, Belvera renounced their war with humanity and asked forgiveness from the Rolisikan people. The Prime Minister said that they had only sought to protect their home from those who had harmed it. For that, and for having saved them from their own creation, there was nothing to forgive.

Relations between Rolisika and Infant Island improved further when Rolisika gave the Infant Islanders Anti Nuclear Energy Bacteria which they had made themselves. It was from a small plant native to Infant Island, which for years had been made into a drink to "cleanse one of the evil spirits." The following spring after the ANEB had been used on the island's soils, spring came to the whole island for the first time in over fifteen years.

When Battra and Belvera saw this, they at last realized that while some humans were evil, they could not be punished at the cost of the innocent. Afterwards, Battra even became an ally of men from time to time, though a reluctant one, in fighting alongside her sister. Both he and Belvera sought to cultivate a bad boy and bad girl status. In fact, Infant Island mothers told misbehaved children to be good or Belvera the imp would get them. It was Belvera the imp herself who made that up and it made her roll her eyes every time she heard it. After all, the humans gave her too much credit; she only chastised the very naughtiest of children!

Indeed ever since they had returned in modern times, they had seen things that they would never have believed, but their greatest challenges would soon come. They were to be the Monster Wars and they would decide the fate of the Age of Monsters. The survival of the entire planet was to be the prize because the enemy was to be the King of Terror himself. The players of the game would have to mobilize if any hope of victory was to be had, but a soldier can't go off to a war without first saying goodbye.

On the moonlit shores of Infant Island there stood brother and sister, Battra and Mothra. The lush, vast, verdant, tropical forests stood behind them, as did the mountains. At the moment, many of the islanders slept; only the sword armed red painted warriors of the isle kept vigil. The two moths looked at each other and the differences could not have been more striking.

On the one side stood Battra, feared, and justly, as an angel of death. His every feature screamed of retribution and this made sense for, as a creature of magic, his body was reflective of his soul. His skin was as black as night and was a hard, scaly carapace. His whole hard, rough, angular, ugly body was covered with spikes and horns, his back especially. Along his thorax was a streak of glowing blood red. His rough and ragged wings were also black with blood red streaks outlined in sick toxic yellow permeating it. His face was equally hideous. Its mandibles were like stone spikes and his eyes glowed a frightening red. From his head was a craggy bright yellow horn. At seventy three meters long, with wings one hundred eighty meters wide, and weighing 30,000 tons Battra was a force to be reckoned with.

Facing him was his twin sister Mothra. Whereas her dark brother was called the angel of death, she was called an angel of mercy. Her every look, her every gesture, was of love and kindness. Her skin was soft and covered with brightly colored fur. Her abdomen was soft red and from it were her six white legs. The bottom half of her thorax was a gentle black; its top was covered with white and red stripes. Her wings were a marvel to behold. There were markings of red and black and yellow and gold in the most delicate and beautiful patterns imaginable. The top and bottom of her face was red while the sides were white to contrast the gentle blue of her eyes. Her mandibles were a glossy black and her white antennas swayed ever so slightly in the wind. She was a bit smaller than her brother. She weighed a petite 22,000 tons and her wings were a mere one hundred seventy meters wide meters while she herself was a tiny sixty five meters long.

As these two siblings looked at each other, they knew that they might never see eye to eye. Battra looked at evil as the norm and was thus felt that the end justified the means. Mothra saw evil as the exception and that in fighting what evil there was certain lines that could not be crossed, lines that separated her from her enemies. However there was one thing that they would always agree on: the desire for a better world. They both sought to achieve it differently, but they both believed in it. And for that better world, they were willing to put aside their differences. As they were now. After all, they were brother and sister, they were family. And family stands together or it dies together.

Battra looked at his sister's gentle face and into her soft blue eyes. Why did she have to go? Why did she always have to be the one that had to go and save the day!? Didn't she understand the dangers she would face, that this would almost certainly be a suicide mission and that she probably wouldn't come back?

Mothra looked away from her brother. She did know and she was frightened. But she had to go, if not her then who? When the King of Terror finally came, nobody would be safe. She might as well die having tried to stop him than let him come and die anyways.

Battra's eyes flashed red with anger because he couldn't understand why he at least couldn't go to help her.

Mothra let her feelings wash over him telepathically so that she might soothe his warring spirit and chirped out her soft cry. He couldn't go because if did and she failed, then who would be left to guard the island and their people?

Battra growled. He knew that their people were their responsibility. He knew that it had to be done, it's just that...he was afraid for her. Battra was at a loss for "words." He, like Belvera, had never been good at the soft tender things and at that moment he cursed it. Tears came from his eyes, if there was only some way for Mothra to know just how much she meant to him.

But she did. She placed her cheek against her brother's to let him know that she would always be in his heart. This was the last thing that she let him know before she spread her rainbow colored gossamer wings and took off into the night. As Battra saw his sister fly off perhaps for the last time, he remembered what she had "said". She would be in his heart. Battra prayed that he would always be in hers.

/o00\

Yes, saying goodbye could be very hard to do, for humans as well as monsters. Steven Martin felt that in the depths of his soul. He would soon have to leave and go to the psychic center to speak to Miki. While he liked being able to help, he appreciated the rare moments of calm between the storms, when he could just be left in peace, like Hayashida. Unlike Hayashida who found comfort in teaching, Steven Martin preferred the company of old friends, like Emiko Yamani.

The two were in her house in Tokyo, remembering old times. It was small but pleasant and softly lighted; the coaches that Steven and Emiko were fine as always and the tea was just right. The house had originally been her father's but he had willed it to her and Shinkichi but now that Shinkichi was dead, it was all hers. It was the original house, one of the few buildings that had survived the first attack in the fifties. Not that that was any prize with how alone she was sometimes. Her niece and nephew would rarely visit; Yukari was off reporting out of Tokyo and Kenichi was studying in America. She was often alone except for Shigaru Miyamoto, Serizawa's old servant and now hers. Now even he was gone, she had sent him away for the night so she could speak with Steven.

Even know they remembered how it all began all those years ago back in the fifties when he had been a young man who stopped by on route to Cairo to say hello to her and to his best friend Daisuke Serizawa. How things had changed since then. It seemed only yesterday that he'd been taken to an emergency hospital where she found him and asked what could have brought this upon them. Now they were both old, very old, though Steven knew that she had aged better than himself.

Wrapped in her kimono, Emiko had a few wrinkles, but her was still glossy black and she was still strong. Steven, on the other hand was as old as he felt: an old gray and white haired man. Part of his beard was still black and he, thank God, still had a full head of hair, but that was it. A large robust man nonetheless, he still put in his share to fight the good fight. Perhaps it was the stress of the job that aged him. Emiko, on the other hand, had only had to proofread her father and brother's kaijuology books. After the Godzilla, or Gojira, incident they didn't bring her along for fear of her safety.

"Some more tea, Steve?"

"Yes, I would be glad Emiko."

She poured him some tea and asked "How much longer will you be able to stay?"

He took a slight sip. "Not much longer. Hayashida, Kyle and myself are all going to go on a mission to find Gojira. Hopefully, Miki will come along too. That's where I come in. Hayashida has been unable to convince her and so he'd asked me to talk to her. She's against what we are going to do."

Emiko sighed. "She reminds me of my father, God rest his soul." She looked at a picture frame she had on the living room mantle. It was just as she remembered him, as if he had always looked the way he had in 1954. "Do you remember when Gojira first came? He was constantly pleading for his life, that Gojira might be spared. It wasn't just for the desire for scientific knowledge, but the way he felt all life to be precious.

"He was always torn between Gojira's life and the lives of his victims. Especially with Shinkichi; his own parents had died when Gojira first attacked Odo Island. When Serizawa's Oxygen Destroyer killed Gojira, father thought that that was it, although he hoped against all hope that somewhere in he world Gojira would rise again. While he studied the kaiju that appeared from time to time, he died before Gojira's return. And I remember how Shinkichi died when he went to see him escape from Mt Mihara through Mt Fuji. Now all I have are my nephew Kenichi and niece Yukari."

"It is hard to be alone," said Steven. "Kyle is the only person I have left. I couldn't imagine what I would do if I were to lose him as well. With his brother and their parents dead, we're the only family we have left. Though I sometimes worry about him. Sometimes it feels that he's drifting farther away from me every day."

Emiko poured herself more tea. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about him. Its Miki you should worry about."

Steven was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Emiko sipped her tea. "You have most certainly noticed that they are in love with each other?"

"Of course I've noticed Emiko."

"Well, then," she replied "You certainly know who that doomed love reminds you of."

On understanding, Steven's face grew grim and his eyes narrowed. "You and Ogata…."

"Yes. I'm worried about her. She is a good girl and she has her whole life ahead of her, but she is throwing it all away with her desire for Kyle. She's throwing it away the same way I threw my life with Serizawa away for Ogata. I remember to this day just how stupid I felt for leaving Serizawa, no... Daisuke's side." She reached for the table between herself and Steven for a picture of Dr. Daisuke Serizawa. There he was in black and white, stern and proud in his lab coat, an eye patch over the eye he had lost in defense of the motherland. As she held it, her hands began to tremble.

"He loved me, he loved me with all his heart, and I was too selfish to notice. I was going behind his back with Ogata, saying that I had always thought of Daisuke as a brother. And yet I still remember when Ogata came up from the ocean and told me 'He said, "Be happy together."' You remember that day Steve; you were there. You were his friend." Emiko began to cry and her tears fell on Serizawa's picture. "Daisuke Serizawa not only sacrificed his life for peace, but for me. He loved me so much that he was willing to let me go, let me be happy even if it wasn't with him.

"Now it's happening with Miki. Steve, I've met your grandson and he is a good boy. But he and Miki will never be happy together. She thinks that somehow love will magically triumph. It won't. Ogata said he loved me and I believed him. And for it, I lost the man who was to be my husband and my heart. Ogata never married me. Father saw to that; he sent him out of the house and told him to never come back because of their conflicting opinions about Gojira. And that is why Miki and Kyle can be together but will never stay together. You know that Steve. Please, if you love either of them, then you must tell them that."

"Emiko," said Steven, "You must know that I can't intervene. They must make their own choices."

There were some things about American culture that Emiko had never understood and this was one of them. "Then you may have just doomed both of them to sorrow Steve. I know that from experience. You didn't intervene when you had the chance when it was Ogata and myself. I read your book. When you spoke of how when we were going to Odo Island and you saw me and Ogata speaking to each other, you calmly called it the usual love triangle-not to mention have me call the beast Godzilla. I'm warning you, one night of passion for Miki will bring her a lifetime full of pain."

Steven sat in stone silence before speaking up. "Hmmm... that's something to think about. More tea, please?"

Emiko poured him another cup. "Of course."

/o0o\

While Emiko Yamani and Steven Martin sat drinking tea in Tokyo, someone else sat in a plane on her way to America. While her country was small, even backwards to outsiders, Princess Salno knew that she had to make the best impression she could on the President of the United States and part of that included chartering a private plane to take her to America. It had been hard, Selginia had only one modern airport, but her Minister of State had done it. She smiled. Father, she thought to herself, you chose the ministers of our kingdom well.

She also thought to herself that the survival of the planet might hang in the balance. She shifted in her seat and looked outside the window to the ocean below, deep in that grim thought. Then she shot up with a jolt. She could have sworn that she had she had seen a huge hawk sized moth flying with two tiny women on it outside the window near the wing. She shook the thought away. She must have been imagining things.

"No you weren't."

"What?" exclaimed the Princess. She got up from her seat and looked around. "Who's there? Where are you?"

"We're down here," said two beautiful feminine voices said in perfect unison. "We've come to help you. You needn't be afraid."

She turned around to where she had heard the voices half expecting to find nothing, as if proof she had gone mad. But no, she saw something... different.

On one of the plane's seats was the pink hawk sized moth that she seen from outside. It seemed almost too beautiful to be real, as if it was the perfect toy. On the seat, were two tiny women. They were perfectly formed adult women, twin sisters, but they were no more six inches tall. They were both Asian in appearance and very beautiful. One was slightly taller than the other. She was dressed in red and gold silks that made up her billowing, voluminous sleeves and her dress. Her body was covered in red armor with gold etchings that was fitted to her curves and had etched beneath her chest was a cross. On her shoulders was silver from which hung golden tassels and on her head was a golden crown. Her name was Moll.

Her shorter, younger sister was dressed in blue and silver silk that, like her sister, made her billowing, voluminous sleeves and dress. Her body was covered with blue and silver armor that was fitted to her curves and had a cross etched beneath her chest. On her shoulders was silver inlaid with gold from which hung deep blue tassels and on her head was a golden crown. Her name was Lora.

Holding each other's hands, they both looked up at Princess Selena Salno. As she looked sown at the two fairies, she knew who they were.

"You... y-you're the Elias..."

"Yes we are," replied the priestesses of Mothra. "Your highness, you go to warn against opening the prison of the King of Terror, do you not?"

"Yes," replied Princess Salno. She had heard of the Elias, but she had never thought that she would meet them. Part of her was only more afraid. It only proved the direness of her mission. "I take it that you already know the details, that my family's home on Mars was destroyed by Ghidorah long ago and that we had to come here, that we have waited for his return for twelve millennia, that we have known that he was somehow imprisoned in the sphere about fifty years ago and that I recognized that sphere as the prison that would be used to trap him, that my dreams have told me that it is indeed him in the asteroid sphere, that America's President seeks to open the sphere to claim what he thinks is alien technology inside, and that I am now going to stop him from doing so because releasing Ghidorah will not only endanger Earth but the whole galaxy as well?"

"Yes, we know the details," said Moll. "We know and we also seek to prevent King Ghidorah from being released. When we saw that you had the same mission, we decided that we would go with you in order to help in any way we can."

Salno sat in the seat next to them. "I'll be glad to accept your help. You and Mothra have stood by humanity many times. With your help, I'm sure that we'll be able to convince the President. But what about your sister, Belvera? Isn't she coming?"

Both looked distraught at hearing that and looked at the ground. Finally, one sister, Lora, spoke up. "Though the three of us collectively make up the Elias, we all go our separate ways. Belvera and Battra stayed home to guard our island. As for Mothra herself, she has gone into space to intercept the asteroid. If we fail to reason with the President, she will keep the asteroid from being opened by any means necessary. If she fails, then all we'll be able to do is pray."

Princess Salno sat back in her seat and stared blankly ahead. "Indeed, against the Star of Doom, a prayer will be all we'll have."

**Author's Notes: You'll notice that I engaged in a bit of Franken-fusion with the different versions of Mothra; first the original Mothra from the 60s movie along with the movie itself, then I replace her 60s era priestesses-the Shobijin-with her 90s era priestesses the Elias, and finally I partnered their sister Belvera with 90s Mothra's counterpart, Battra. It always seemed wrong that neither Battra nor Belvera had a partner when they should have had each other. Its worth saying that I originally considered partnering Mothra with her Hesei era (80s, 90s) priestesses the Cosmos; it was that series that made me a fan. Common sense prevailed and I though that Belvera means bringing in the whole family.**

**And of course we see a bit of foreshadowing with Miki... What can I say! I like _Godzilla 1985_ for bringing back Steven Martin and _Godzilla vs Destroyer_ for bringing back Emiko (original actors too) but I would have liked to see them together like they were in _King of the Monsters_.**

**As to your words...**

**Vondon Wiles: "Yes, I see."**

**Sir Thames: Thank you very much for that! I would say I'll try make future chapters of this story worthy of that but y'know. ;-)**

**Jess: I remember an old commercial I saw a small boy, late 80s maybe, where the announcer asked "If we settled for good enough, would we ever be good enough?" I try to do my level best when I write and inevitably now I've picked up more tricks that I had when I first wrote this. That's why my DC fic _What if the Crisis on Infinite Earths Never Happened?_ takes so long between updates! (To everyone here, I do recommend it.) Well, as another more famous saying goes, "The perfect if the enemy of the good."**

**I thank you for your kind words; no, I mean it, you flatter me! As for King Ghidorah... yeah! Hesei made me a fan but it was Showa I grew up with. When I was a kid I'd sleepover at my sister's house and she'd always rent Godzilla movies. From what she told me and what I read from the (in)famous Crestwood Godzilla book I knew that _Ghidrah: The Three Headed Monster_ was where Godzilla finally reformed and became the hero he was in later films. As an 80s kid, I grew up before Youtube and Netflix so it was a long time before I finally saw it (And yes, :-D, I loved it.) In the meantime, I went to thinking, if Godzilla was that dangerous how much worse must Ghidorah be for humans to ask for his help?! You can see how that bit of logic filtered into my story. ;-)**

**Xahraxes: Sorry, :-( but I haven't seen _Pacific Rim_ yet. *_Ducks rocks thrown_* In writing this story, I always imagined Godzilla and most of the other monsters as being psychologically similar to humans so therefore a strong enough psychic (and, at least in this story, Miki is the strongest psychic in the world) could mindmeld with a monster. If Miki were to enter the mind of a super telepath like any one of the saintly Elias (wait for it) or if she were enter the mind of a literal demon like King Ghidorah (wait for it-but I suggest you don't!) it would something very different. :-)**

**SupernalGodzilla: Well, the only Hesei film that truly happened or will happen is _Godzilla 1985_. To understand that you have to know that the fic came from every bit of Godzilla is had in me. _King of the Monsters_ and _1985 _were the first two films I saw and, being a little kid with no knowledge of the hesei series just starting in Japan, I thought they were both on the same continuity. When I saw the later showa films, I though they were in between those two movies and wondered what happened that made Godzilla return to evil. (The US version does, after all, invite sympathy for the monster at the end with Martin's monologue.)**

**I learned it was very different when I entered high school and bought the entire series on VHS when I got to college. ****Still, when I wrote it during said college years, I favored the showa series in terms of continuity since, at the time, that was what I was most familiar with. Again a Frankenstein universe.***

**Long story short, Godzilla cannon is only _King of the Monsters_ and _1985_ with a background of all Toho's non-Godzilla showa movies. The spirit of many hesei movies is there many events from the whole series will take place, albeit in different ways. Look for it, you'll find it.**

**/o0o\**

**That's all for now. Next chapter, will see major plot points and we will learn why Godzilla hates humans so much. SupernalGodzilla, that's where the hesei events part will come into play. ****See you all next update!**

***When I say all Toho's non-Godzilla showa era kaiju movies are cannon, I mean all of them. High five. :-)**


	6. Bk 1: Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

"Hideo, do you need any more help with your schoolwork?"

"No, thank you sensei," said the grateful student. "You've been a big help."

"Any time," replied Steven Martin. Martin got up from the floor where Hideo was doing his homework and looked around. There were about a dozen or so young students in the classroom. It was a large rather empty room with hard wood floors, ordinary curtains, and light colored walls. There were children at tables studying math, literature, and zener cards; just a few tables, some potted plants, and a young girl sitting on the floor with eyes closed in concentration in one of three plastic pyramids. Strange? Not really.

This was at the Psionics Research Institute in Tokyo, Japan, the foremost center for psi research on Earth and the best school for young psis in the world. Being psychic wasn't easy. Some times it could even be a nightmare. In the past, before psis were recognized, many children growing up with that power often thought they were going insane and a few ultimately did. Even those who managed to resist often felt like freaks, like outcasts, and became increasingly withdrawn and antisocial. Further back, things had been even worse. Psychics had to stay quiet for their whole lives or risk being burned at the stake as witches.

Though with the official recognition of the existence of psychic abilities there returned discrimination and fear, at least psychics could now go out into the open. A major help had been the Psionics Research Institute. It had been opened in 1986 as a place where young psis could live and learn in an understanding environment. Surrounded by other psis, they wouldn't feel alone and would not only learn how to use and develop their powers-along with more traditional subjects like reading and writing-but, more importantly, how to use them responsibly. That school had been the first of its kind and it welcomed children from all over the world, though for unknown reasons a large percentage of children born with psychic powers were Japanese, and Japanese girls at that. Martin thought about that. It's like why all the kaiju only attack Japan. Either you'll never learn why or if you do find out, the reason will be so incredibly simple that you'll go insane and kill yourself.

Well, for whatever reason, the majority of young psis were Japanese and Japan liked it that way. It gave Japan something to talk about, something that they could say distinguished it from other countries. It wasn't enough that Japan had one of the strongest economies in the world, the most advanced technology, and the ability to boast of being a country strong enough to have survived, and even thrived, despite constant kaiju attack for some fifty years. Japan could boast of having more psis than any other country in the world. Some people thought that perhaps it was some divine compensation for all the kaiju attacks.

At that moment he was in a class that Miki normally taught from time to time in the Psionics Research Center. She was a fine teacher and the students all loved her, but she was called away many times to help against Godzilla. And when she wasn't doing that, she was teaching young psychics how to use their powers to combat giant monsters as she did in Psychic Center, UNGCC's psionics branch. It wasn't too bad, she often taught students she had known as children in the Research Center. She was glad to do it; after all, if they didn't go there then who knows what they might use their gifts for. Terrorist groups like Red Bamboo or General Zador's Cobra? There was always Interpol, but Miki didn't trust them one little bit.

In any case Martin was glad to be caretaker for the young charges of the Research Center. Miki was his protégé after all. But he could only wonder what she would say when she came and he finally told her the real reason he was there. That is when she came in through the doors of the room. Her students warmly greeted her; some of the younger ones ran and hugged her. She said hello and hugged them back. She then saw that her mentor Martin was there. He should be; he had promised to look after them until she came back. She went to speak to him and hear what he had to say.

"You can't be serious." Miki paced back and forth as well as she could in her tiny, cramped, book filled office, her arms nervously crossed. "I never thought Hayashida would really do this. Kyle yes, Hayashida no. Alright, one more time, please?"

"Hayashida's telepathy amplifier is ready for use," said Martin. "It will be placed on Godzilla to control him. But for it to work, a powerful psychic will be needed to control him. As you're the strongest & best trained and have the most experience with Godzilla you're the natural candidate. With Godzilla under control, he'll no longer pose a threat. What is your response to it?"

Miki had a sad, faraway look in her eyes and she bit her lower lip. With her arms still crossed, she leaned her back against a bookshelf. "I... I don't know. I mean I know you're right, I know you're point... but... I just can't do it." She smiled a sad smile and looked at her G-Force cap. It had the logo: A UN globe with an outline of an angry Godzilla in it with spears at the globe's side. The G for Godzilla at the center was larger than the other letters. "Y'know, its kinda funny. I know how dangerous Godzilla is. One of the reasons that I wanted to join UNGCC, even as a child, was to find a way to stop Godzilla without hurting him. And now that I've found a way, I can't even do that. It... It just doesn't feel right controlling him."

Martin put a hand on her shoulder and sighed. "That's because it isn't right. But it's better than killing him, better than G-Force's toxins, mechas, and armies. I'm going with Kyle and Hayashida as soon they spot him. If you don't come that's your choice to make. But if you do, many people will be very grateful."

Miki looked at the floor. "Yeah..."

Back outside Miki's office, with the psychic children, were the two new teacher's aides. Before, she had come they had played with the two children happily; now they were both standing in grim silence aloof from the children around them. Twin sisters, they looked at the office intently. Then they glanced at each other. And heard each other's thoughts.

_Moll, _thought one_, she is the one isn't she?_

_Yes Lora. She will be the one that makes or breaks the world. The choices she will ultimately make will save the world or destroy it. The coming battle and the guidance she will give the King of all Monsters is the reason she was born and the reason we took it on ourselves her to teach her all those years ago._

_I see, _thought the other_. She must know about her mission when the time is right. But we'll have to leave. Salno will be worried, and I so want to return to my real size._

_Agreed sister_

/o0o\

Deep in G-Force Alpha's cavernous main hanger stood Commander Aso. He was pacing back and forth along the catwalk overlooking the technicians as they worked below him on the latest weapon in the arsenal against Godzilla. It was a giant robot much like Red Ronin, Cyber-Saur, and Cyborg Whale from years ago. They had been part of the then new born G-Force's plan of Steel Reign and although the plan eventually failed all but Red Ronin were still in active service. All built by Dr. Yoshino Yoshizawa, who still designed all G-Force's weapons and equipment-including their newest robot-, the Steel Reign robots were all made in the late eighties as part of a daring scheme to kill Godzilla.

Yet for all Dr Yoshizawa had done for all of them, Aso didn't like her. In reality Aso just didn't like scientists; he was a man who wanted things done yesterday and didn't have the patience for scientists to make their calculations. In fact the only scientists he did like, on occasion, were ones whose discoveries had practical use such as creation of maser weapons, super vehicles, and mechas-or battle robots.

He looked back and remembered G-Force's first mecha in the late eighties. It was called Angela and Aso had derisively called it a robotic Barbie. Female shaped or not, Angela had proven useful against Godzilla and other kaiju until it, or "she" as its creators referred to it, was finally destroyed. In fact he was in the very same hanger now overlooking another mecha where Angela had been revealed to the world years ago.

However, Aso was slightly pleased that this mecha's design was strictly utilitarian. Angela had been useful but G-Force was a military organization not an art show. It hadn't been ready to fight Godzilla that week ago he had attacked. It would be several more months, possibly even years, before this technological titan was ready for testing, let alone combat, but when it was Godzilla would have to watch out for the Mobile Operations Godzilla Universal Expert Robot Aero type, or MOGUERA. How Aso would relish that moment! He almost wished that Hayashida's telepathy amplifier, and even Kyle Martin's toxin, would fail so he could get a chance to send his steel soldier against the monster. Hey, Aso could dream.

/o0o\

Far from all of them, in the blackest waters of the Pacific Ocean, in the deepest of all deeps, something swam. It was huge, bigger than a whale or even a pod of whales. Its like had not been seen in the oceans of the world for more than 65,000,000 years. It swam like a crocodile, limbs tucked into the body, tail sweeping from side to side. What was it? Was it a shark? Surely it had to have been it. After all what other creature could it have been? What other creature could match the shark's savagery and fearsome strength? But no, it was not the shark that swam, instead the sharks and all the creatures of the deep swam away in utter fear. The sharks for even their savagery would be eclipsed by its own. The whales would be found beached on many shores seeking to die than be in its presence. That was because that which swam was not a beast but a monster. His name was Godzilla and of the monsters he was king.

These trips to the deepest of all deeps were the only peace he could have. The oceanic monsters such as the oodakos or the ebirahs gave him no trouble. Not even Tiburon was fool enough to challenge him. But whenever he made his way to the surface, he would be hunted by those wretched humans. As cold as the oceans were, he could at least have some tranquillity there, if not privacy. There was always that iron whale that carried humans in its belly. Always following him. At least it didn't cause him trouble, unlike the humans. Those wretched humans!

Why did those freaks seek his death? Why, for that matter, were they so arrogant as to think they could succeed? Though it left him a bloodied skeleton, not even their Oxygen Destroyer was enough to kill him forever. Didn't the humans understand that this world was his and not theirs, that his clan had lived on that world before their little race came? Didn't they understand that all he wanted was his home, the land they called Japan, returned to him? That was the world that he once shared with his clan, his clan, lost to him forever. The humans called him a monster and say that he destroyed their cities. Those hypocritical humans failed to see that they have destroyed the world and that their evil would rape the world to extinction. He merely rid Mother Earth of the concrete filth placed on her, the humans rid her of her very soul.

He still remembered the betrayal, even after more than fifty years. He had awoken from the sleep of ages barely more than a forty-foot tall skeleton. He had awoken with nightmares of his world destroyed and his clan dead. When he opened his eyes he saw that the nightmare was all too real. The air, the land, even the earth itself had changed in the eons he had slept and not for the better.

He still remembered when he saw humans for the first time on Lagos. He was shocked by the realization that these strange alien creatures were mammals. But mammals were only tiny burrowing creatures, what rodent spawns were these? As he saw them he felt inside himself that these humans were from his homeland. Had the rodent spawn stolen his birth place!? It was unthinkable, but who knew what had gone in the time he had slept. Over the years he learned it was true, that all the saurian empire was dead and all that was left of them was bleached bones imprisoned in rocks.

When Godzilla, as Godzillasaurus, first saw them all those years ago, 1945 by their calendar, he didn't know what to think of the humans on Lagos. That they had taken his homeland it was true, but did they know it? Could they even become his friends? It was with that thought that he had protected them from their fellow humans on that battlefield. (Though why they were being attacked was beyond his knowledge. What kind of a species was so debased as to kill its own?) He had guarded the humans of the place they called Japan, though nearly at the cost of his life, from the attacking humans. After that he limped off to recover his wounds and saw the humans follow him. They were his friends! They would help him and nurse him back to health, surely they would, what else could they do?

They left him behind to die. They stood there and turned their backs on him. After he risked his life to save them they betrayed and abandoned him! Godzilla had been born into a pack long ago in the time of dinosaurs. A pack was more than friends, it was family. And family didn't live one another behind. For that, the humans' betrayal was a sin he could never forgive and would exact revenge for it a thousand times over. He would have blood for blood and make them suffer.

But... Godzilla knew that not all humans were evil. There was Miki. She was his only human friend and she alone in his eyes was innocent. Even as a child she had guarded him and loved him even when nobody else would. She too sought to keep the land safe from human poison, even though hers was the human race. If there were to have been more like her then the battles would be unnecessary and he could live in peace with the mammals. Miki knew that he would spare the innocent and he would even protect them if he saw them as worthy of protection.

Yet that was not to be. As much as he cared for her, Miki was merely the exception that proved the rule. There were no other innocents among the humans and there was no goodness in them. Their kind was a lost cause and so upon their guilty heads he would wreak terrible vengeance for their sins; sins against him, against the world, and even against each other.

He would wreak this punishment upon the humans all too readily for all the hate he had in his heart against them. Hatred for being left behind on Lagos Island; hatred for having been "killed" by the Oxygen Destroyer; hatred for having been robbed of his Japanese homeland; hatred for having his world raped and usurped and desecrated by wretched little mammals who should never have crawled out of their primordial ratholes, his world which his kind ruled for 165,000,000 years. Godzilla remembered the Age of Dinosaurs when the only mammals were minuscule rat-like "things." How little the mammals had changed.

Godzilla had waited 65,000,000 years to awaken and if need be he would wait another 65,000,000 more until the human scourge was gone. Earth was his world and he planned to take it back.

**Author's Notes: Like I said, now you see why this version of Godzilla hates humans so much. As a teenager, learning about the Hesei series was watching Godzilla for the first time all over again. To my teenage self, it was the showa series done right, or, as _TV Tropes_ said, adaptation distillation. Part of that was _Godzilla vs King Ghidorah_ where we see "Godzillasaurus" rescue some WWII Japanese soldiers before those same soldiers abandon him on a forsaken island.**

**I remember crying the first time I saw that. No wonder he hates humanity! The idea that he was pursueing some personal vendetta against humanity is hinted how later in the present he sees the commanding officer and clearly remembers him. After shedding a tear, he destroys the building and the officer with it.**

**As for the mentions of "terrorist groups like Red Bamboo or General Zador's Cobra" they were actual extremist groups from the series. Red Bamboo appeared in _Godzilla vs the Sea Monster_ as paramilitary criminals building up their nuclear arsenals with slave labor they'd kidnapped from Mothra's island. Showing just how wretched they were, they'd feed runaway slaves to the titular sea monster, Ebirah. As for Cobra, they appeared in Hannah Barbara's _Godzilla _cartoon and are described by one of our heroes as "an international band of thugs." Unlike Red Bamboo, they already have an arsenal of ICBMs and threaten to unleash a nuclear holocaust unless all humanity surrenders. Regardless of name, this Cobra, Led by General Zador, has no connection to the "other" ruthless terrorist organization determined to rule the world whom it predates.**

**Cyborg Whale is a robot/vehicle from the cartoon as well though here on the side of good. Red Ronin is from Marvel's 1970s Godzilla comic and Cyber-Saur is from Dark Horse's 90s comic. Angela is my own creation, part of the background so to say. As for their creator, Yoshino Yoshizawa... though I don't remember it explicitly, the fact that _Godzilla vs Megaguirus_ had a scientist by the same name is too big a conincidence. Aside from that, we of course see the Elias in the background. Yiburon, a thing mentioned in passinhg, is a minor monster that I never got to using. Its just a giant shark.**

**On to reader response shall we? :-)**

**Vondon Wiles: ... right...**

**Sir Thames: Thank you for your kind words. ;-)**

**Supernalgodzilla: Glad you liked. There will be more in the future.**

**Until then, have a nice day!**


	7. Bk 1: Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

"Sir, we've a confirmed location."

The sub commander rushed towards the sonar man's console and looked over his shoulder at the screen "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive sir," replied the sonar man. "Godzilla is headed due west in a straight direction. At that rate he will arrive at Infant Island in about four days."

"Alright." The sub commander, Yoshio Takarada, turned around in the sub's cramped interior and looked at communications officer. "You must alert UNGCC at once. Tell them Godzilla's exact coordinates and estimated time of arrival at Infant Island."

The subordinate nodded and said, "Hai."

Submarine Commander Yoshio Takurada twisted past the various dimly lit work stations, past the chairs to reach his own where he could oversee the various operations of his submarine, the Cyborg Whale. Unlike the westerners among his crew, Takurada was perfectly at home in the cramped quarters of the sub. Having grown up in the usual Japanese apartment for a family of four, which was the size of a western two-car garage, he wasn't bothered by enclosed spaces that left space wasting westerners claustrophobic. Takurada had to admit, however, that the vaguely sperm whale shaped Cyborg Whale was the biggest, most technologically advanced submarine ever built. It was second only to the Atragon in terms of power. Ironically, it was the Atragon that ultimately led to this sub.

After the Mu Empire surrendered to the surface world it paid the UN reparations for damage done with the gift of the very submarine that Takurada was commanding now. Its task was to constantly monitor Godzilla whenever he was in the sea in the hope that coastal cities could be warned to evacuate in time. After all, the Maritime Defense Force of Earth didn't want to run the risk of monsters coming out of the oceans to attack civilians on land.

Yet sometimes, the captain asked himself what did Godzilla think of the sub constantly following him. An annoying pest undeserving of his attention? Hopefully that was all. As strong as Takurada's sub was, it would never survive an encounter with the King of the Monsters.

Thus now Takurada was stuck keeping tabs on Godzilla. But if that was the part destiny gave him to play in the Monster Wars then he had no problem with it.

/o0o\

The television screen showed a reporter in front of a vast crowd of angry, marching, sign waving protesters in front of the presidential mansion. Some of the protesters' signs read "Not another Dinosaur killer!" and "Alien tech=NOT SAFE!" The bottom of the screen showed the Asian reporter's name and that she was ready to give her report as it happened.

"Hello. This is Yuri Tachibana for BS Digital Q, United World Television News affiliate, here at the White House. America's President and his administration are under assault by those protestors behind me right now. While President Devlin Emmerich's approaches to foreign policy and the environment, as well as his go it alone agendas, have garnered opposition, his decision to open a recently discovered meteor in the belief that it might contain alien technology that could advance American technology has generated a firestorm of controversy.

"Though it has only been announced six months ago by the White House Press Secretary, it began almost a year ago when a routine NASA scientific team found a strange meteor in the asteroid belt. Closer examination has shown that the meteor is in fact an artificial construct and that a metallic sphere is at the center. The consensus has been that it is of extraterrestrial origin. While it has been theorized that life, both intelligent and non-intelligent, is very common in the universe, the only extraterrestrial civilization that Earth has encountered has been the Mysterians who tried and failed to invade Earth in the late 1950s. It is unknown whether or not the meteor and the sphere were created by the Mysterians or by some other alien race.

"The sphere is of enormous importance to the global community but the debate raging is how it is to be used. The United Nation General Assembly and Scientific Committee has argued that the meteor must first be subjected to an in-depth study and that all possible precautions must be taken before further action can be considered. The risk that the meteor might pose and the culture shock imposed on the human race by yet another revelation of another alien civilization are deemed to be too great for the meteor to be handled in any other way.

"However, this runs directly counter to the White House's stance on the issue. The President has insisted several times that the United States having found the meteor has the sole right to decide what will or will not be done with it. He has also stated in one interview that he hopes that whatever technology that is found inside might advance America's own, just as the study of reversed engineered Mysterian technology in the form of the Moguera robots advanced Japan's own. Despite contrary world opinion, protests here and around the world, scathing condemnation by the UN General Assembly, and the repeated requests made by the Secretary General himself to not open the meteor right away, the President has stood firm on the issue of nation's rights and that he will decide what is best for his country. Even so, he has agreed to one last meeting with the Secretary General and with Princess Selina Salno of Selginia, the strongest opponent against opening the meteor, to discuss the issue.

"Now, its time for some feedback." Miss Tachibana turned to a protestor who was holding up a sign that read "No more Mysterians." She looked at the man and asked "Sir, you are protesting the President's course of action in opening the meteor. Would you care to tell us why?"

The man looked at the microphone before looking at the camera. "I'll tell you why. We don't know what's in that meteor, maybe its some gizmos, maybe it isn't. For all we know, its some trap those Mysterians left there to get us. We need to check it out completely before doing anything else. Thank you."

"Alright, now how about you?" Miss Tachibana gave the microphone to an old woman.

"It's simple really. I don't like what the president's doing, but then I don't like him one bit. He's slashed social security and that leaves me penniless. He's cut funding for Head Start and that means my poor little grandson won't have the opportunities he deserves because of it. I'll do anything to make that wretched republican redneck miserable."

Yuri raised an eyebrow. "Thank you, and how about you, sir?"

A man with a clipboard and wearing a suit turned to face the camera. "I'm doing this not because of what might be in the meteor but because of how the President is handling the situation. He sees this as America's decision alone. The idea of lone countries died in WWII and was buried in the Mysterian invasion. If something this important happens, something like the discovery of a cache of alien technology centuries ahead of our own, then the choice belongs to the world. Yet despite all this, despite the UN's repeated demands, the President, like some imperialist dictator, refuses to see that. He is setting a dangerous precedent and I hope he comes to his senses."

"Thank you. This is Yuri Tachibana for United World Television News, here at the White House."

Even as the protesters were marching back and forth in front of the White House its master was on private helicopter headed for Camp David. He was watching the broadcast at that very moment and was angry. He clawed his chair's upholstery and scowled at the large television set in front of him. "I don't believe this. I'm doing it for them and this is what I get? All I do for them and they call me a dictator!"

He got up and went to a small wet bar where he poured himself a drink. He looked out the window to the countryside below. "Frank, y'want one?"

Vice-President Franklin Smith sat on his chair, his gaze on the television screen. "No thanks boss."

President Emmerich took a sip of whiskey. "Frank, get White House Security on the phone. I want those hippies out there."

The Vice President was stunned. "Are you sure? They're just some weirdoes, totally harmless. Besides sir, that might reduce your popularity; they'll scream freedom of speech."

"And who protects that freedom of speech?" growled the President. "But you're probably right. The last thing I need right now is more protest. Just tell security to be ready if I give the word. You think Nixon had it this bad?"

"I don't know sir."

"Just change the channel; I don't want more of this."

"Alright." Vice-President Smith did as he was told and found what seemed to be a nature documentary. It was a scene in a warm swampy bayou.

But then the reporter said, "This here is all that's left of the Florida Everglades. The rest was destroyed as part of a program initiated by President Devlin Emerich. It is a great tragedy that this was destroyed in mere months, this, which nature has been building for billions of years. While the opening of the meteor has drawn much protest, there have been some outcry for this as-"

The Vice-President fearfully changed the channel. "Sorry sir!" However the new scene was even worse as it showed the President of the United States of America being burned in effigy _by Americans_ for having clear cut the redwoods.

"Turn that thing off!"

"Yes sir!"

/o0o\

A world away on Infant Island were Professor Hayashida and Kyle Martin. The two, followed by Lieutenant Santos' platoon, were trudging through the dark eerie caves that led through the cliffs that separated the beach from the rest of the island. Having been to Infant Island before, Hayashida was leading the way. In fact, he'd been leading the trip all the way; not unlike Mondo Island, the alleged new home of Kong, Infant Island was perpetually hidden from outsiders by unknown, mystical barriers. As a result, the only way a person could reach Infant Island was by stumbling across it. Unless of course, the seekers were invited as was Hayashida when he had received a perpetual invitation to the sweet fair isle.

That was not to say that there weren't dangers. There were carnivorous plants and islander war patrols, though often merciful, were quick to use their swords against intruders. Not to mention how easily a person could get lost in the caves. However, both Kyle and Martin were sure that they would be alright and could count on the Infant Islander's help. Godzilla would soon come and they would need all the help that they could get if either Project Telepathy or Project Toxin was to work. And they had better wor-

"WHO GOES THERE?"

The G-Force soldiers had already unholstered their weapons by the time that the voice was finished talking. The men nervously looked around dark and eerie cave, looking for their would-be attacker with guns ready. Lieutenant Santos held his men in check and ordered them not to fire as he saw Hayashida step forward.

"WHO GOES THERE!?"

"My name is Hayashida," replied the professor. "I'm the leader of this expedition. We come with peaceful intentions and mean no harm."

"LIER!" screamed the voice. "IF YOU MEAN NO HARM THEN WHY DO YOU CARRY WEAPONS?"

"We only carry these for self defense I assure-"

"SILENCE!" In the darkness, there glowed two red eyes. The armed men there looked on nervously and they heard the voice again "YOU WILL LEAVE THIS PLACE. NOW."

"And if we don't?" asked one soldier haughtily.

"THEN I'LL DO THIS."

The soldier froze as he felt something touch his shoulder and then he heard it.

"Boo."

"AAAAAGGGHHHH!" The whole cave was soon ablaze with gunfire as the frightened men opened fire on their unseen assailant. Soon enough, they heard their angry lieutenant's orders—and curses and vows of assigning them all latrine duty for a month—and the guns died down. As for the enemy, she was no where to be seen, but she was heard.

Astride her aerial steed, Belvera was laughing and soon enough they saw her as Garu-Garu the cyborg dragon flew slowly out of the dark. She had to wait a while before she was in control of herself. She adjusted her all black leather armor and black dress. She then readjusted her black crown and the long flowing auburn hair beneath it. She was just finished rearranging herself when she chanced to look at the angry men glaring at her. Then she began laughing again.

"Ha ha! Belvera the bad's still got it!" She stopped laughing when her hand went to the embossed black cross on her armor underneath her chest. "Sorry guys, really am. Well… actually I'm not. You should have seen the looks on your faces!"

Kyle went up to her and said, "Yeah whatever, cut the nonsense. We gotta talk."

"Yeah I know, Godzilla's comin' you want to use your brainwash gizmo. Yadda, yadda, yadda."

Kyle was stunned. "You know?"

Belvera rolled her eyes. "Well give the boy a gold medal. Of course I know. Why do you think I'm part of the Elias and you're not? I sense these things."

"Oh." Kyle was silent for a while. "Then can you lead us to the village? We want to get set up."

"Sure, whatever. Just follow me."

"OK Belvera..."

And so Kyle Martin, Professor Hayashida, and the G-Force soldiers trudged along in humiliated silence. Soon enough they replaced the safeties on their weapons and were again walking through the caverns towards the village. Near the back, however, an interesting conversation was going among the walking soldiers.

"Private," asked the Lieutenant, "were you scared when Belvera was on you shoulder?"

Private Orlando Johnson who had fired the first shot looked at his commander. "What? Yes, sir. As sure as I'm from New Orleans I was scared."

"That better be the last time Private. You're a soldier and a soldier obeys orders. I gave no order to open fire. Things are calm enough now, but you have to remain in control at all times. One more outburst like that and you'll be peeling every potato in G-Force. Understood?"

Shamefaced, Private Johnson nodded. "Yes, sir. Sir, permission to speak candidly."

Perhaps feeling that shame was punishment enough, Santos said, "Permission granted."

Johnson looked forward at the Elias. "I was wondering what's the story with that Belvera woman? Sir, how come she's so small?"

"She a fairy. Its magic."

"You didn't just say..."

"The m-word Private? Yes I said magic."

Private Orlando Johnson shifted uncomfortably. "But sir, there's no such thing as magic. Right?"

Lieutenant Santos grinned. "Soldier, after Godzilla first appeared all the scientists were going crazy. They were saying 'this is impossible, he should have collapsed under his own weight, our theories say this.' Yamani said 'so it's impossible; deal with it.' Orlando, you're new to G-Force but when you're in G-Force you learn that the impossible is very real. Just don't talk about the m-word around Hayashida. Y'know, the whole science vs. magic thing."

"Sure." Private Johnson was more at ease as he looked around the cave he was walking through. He even smiled. "Y'know... I always wanted to come here when I was a kid. Mothra got me into kaiju and I was always going to the school library to find books on Infant Island. Never found much, I grew up in a poor neighborhood. But at least it was better than the colored only my granddaddy knew."

"I hear you. I remember when I decided to join G-Force. The men in my family have always been in the military. My grandpa and uncles wanted me to join. They said it's my duty, it'll give me discipline. I wanted to make them proud and I wanted to have an adventure… but I couldn't make someone die some day. Then my father went to the UN and told me about G-Force. Fighting monsters is a lot different than fighting humans. I got to make my family proud, make a difference, go on adventures all over the world, all that. And I don't have to worry about killing someone."

Private Johnson moped. "Yeah, you just have to worry about the monster killing you."

Santos sighed. "Maldicion… Private, they've done the math. The odds of being killed by a kaiju in actual combat are lower than the odds of being killed by enemy fire in a regular army Even in G-Force Africa with its fight against Apophis, a soldier can expect a good chance to survive. But then there Aso's G-Force Alpha and they're always going after Godzilla. And that's what we're going to do too…"

He sighed. "The fight is going to be so much easier when they finish MOGUERA."

"Yeah I guess that's true, sir. Sir, you're going to be the chief pilot, aren't you?"

On hearing that, Lieutenant Santos allowed himself a smile that went from ear to ear. "Damn straight!"

Private Johnson smiled for his commanding officer. "Yeah. Adventures for both of us in the Age of Monsters. Sir, do you know who came up with the phrase?"

"No. No I don't soldier."

Kyle Martin, who had been over hearing the conversation, looked over his shoulder at the two men. "It was my grandfather, Steven Martin. In the first edition of his book _This is Tokyo_, he came up with the phrase in his prologue."

"Thanks, sir," said Private Johnson. He began to walk in silence before whispering to his Lieutenant. "Sir, I don't like that guy. All he ever does is talk about Godzilla. With Miss. Seguesa it's different. She's nice and all that. But Kyle's always angry."

"Private," Lieutenant Santos whispered, "Be careful he never hears you say that."

"Why?"

"You're new to this outfit so I'll tell you why," he whispered. "Y'know about Miss. Segeusa, right?" The Lieutenant saw the man nod and continued. "Well, she's always had her powers, even when she was a little kid. Just after Godzilla fell into Mt Mihara in 1985, she said that he would return. It wasn't some hippy, far out prediction, but it was with details, time, date, location. She said he would escape from Mt Mihara by means of Mt Fuji. Nobody believed her except Kyle's big brother Raymond Martin.

"He was a kaijuologist like his parents and went to study it, see if Godzilla really would come. Kyle told him not to go that he would die like their parents did. But he went anyway and was killed there. So ever since, Kyle's sworn that he'll have his revenge against Godzilla, sworn that he'll make him suffer for taking his brother away from him forever."

Private Johnson winced. "Man, no wonder he's so messed up."

"Yeah, but his grandpa is friends with Director Goodhue, so as long as Kyle doesn't go stark raving loony, he stays."

From far in front, Kyle frowned. _As long as I don't go stark raving loony, eh?_ He had exceptionally good hearing and had thus heard what they had said.

Walking at his side, Hayashida had said, "What's the matter. Is it because what the two in the back said?"

Kyle was stunned. "You heard?"

"No," replied Hayashida, "But I know you very well and with Private Johnson being new here it makes sense that he would be told the story and you would react like that when he heard it."

Kyle gripped the straps of his backpack angrily. "Well how do you expect me to act. I'm not Captain Ahab. I'm not doing it out of revenge. Godzilla poses a real threat and I'm just trying to protect innocent people from that threat."

Hayashida looked at Kyle grimly "Kyle, listen to me. You've always been one of my best students. You're father was one of the finest men that I had the honor of working with and your brother was my finest students. You can't disgrace their memories with petty revenge. They wouldn't want it

Kyle Martin shot a surprised look at his mentor and had this to hear. "Yes, revenge. You think you're not doing it for vengeance, but I know better. I don't want you to make my mistakes. I know how you feel Kyle. Godzilla killed my parents in his 1954 attack. For years I was angry and wanted to kill Godzilla if he ever returned.

"That's what I thought when I created Gigamoth for the Rolisican government back in the seventies. I was so caught up in my hate for monsters that I acted without thinking. I thought that I had made the perfect weapon but she went on the rampage. Because of my stupid revenge, I was responsible for the deaths of hundreds and I even became what I had hated the most. I became the monster. While I was in Rolisica I saw some footage of a little boy whose parents had been killed by Gigamoth. He said on camera that Hayashida had killed his parents and that no matter what happened, he would have his revenge."

Kyle put a comforting hand on Hayashida's shoulder. "Professor, you didn't know. You couldn't have known what Gigamoth would have done."

"But I should have. Kyle, Godzilla is dangerous but you're grandfather's right. He isn't evil. You can't be angry with Godzilla for what happened, its pointless. It's like being angry at an earthquake, or a-"

"-Hurricane, or a tornado," angrily interrupted Kyle. "Just don't say anything. I get enough of that from grandfather AND from Miki. I don't need it from you! I was hoping that you could understand since we both went through the same thing, especially when you assigned me to make Project Toxin at R&D, but I guess I was wrong."

"Yes Kyle, I did assign you to Project Toxin, but not for this. Godzilla is dangerous he must be fought, but not for revenge. If you don't stop, it won't be Godzilla you poison, but your soul."

**Author's Notes: I got the name for Martin's book for Marc Cerasini's _Godzilla Returns_. Its worth noting, however, that Stephen Martin ( or "Steve Martin") actually did write a book of his adventures in 1954, though the real book's name was _Cairo via Tokyo_, a reference to how his adventure in Japan was never supposed to happen; he was en route to Cairo and stopped in Japan briefly. He only stayed when he thought there might be a news story concerning that Godzilla thing. It was only after rewatched _Godzilla 1985_ that I noticed a book in an early Stephen Martin scene. I rewound, freeze framed, an after a huckuva lot a squinting I saw that it was _Cairo via Tokyo_. By then I had already used the name _This is Tokyo_ and couldn't go back in my word.**

**Its worth saying that Kyle Martin is not an OC. He also appeared in _Godzilla 1985_ and his origin will unfold in future chapters.**

**Again Like I said, all not Godzilla showa era movies happened and _The Mysterians_ and _Atragon _were among them. The Mysterian attack in the 1957 film was the first alien invasion in their shared universe. Here, in the Age of Monsters-verse, they were turning points for mankind, the alien attack most of all. It, more than any other that forced the world to unite forever. King Ghidorah's attack will merely strengthen it-among those humans that survive at least!**

**As to your comments**

**Vondon Wiles: You must be more careful concerning your posts sir. I otherwise might think you are spamming me. Please, there is no need to just repaste the same words over and over. If I see more posts like this I will have to block anonymous reviews.**

**Xaraxhas: Well, I do know of the manga and that scene does correct the only major flaw in what is otherwise one of the greatest of all Godzilla films (a hesei film that lacks Miki). However, I originally wrote this story before learning of the manga so, regardless of my feelings, the idea that he killed Miki's parents won't be used. Don't worry about the other part. Godzilla and Miki will "chat" and as to forgiveness, that is something Kyle will have to confront. He and the King of the Monsters will face what you suggest. Its worth saying that a very young Miki will appear in a flashback to a modiofied _Godzilla 1985_ where she will play a role in stopping the rampage. Keep watching!**

**Supernal Godzilla: Thank you for your kind words! Most wars are started when one side or the other refuses to listen-or is otherwise unable to listen. The thing then is what to do next.**

**Spino Guy: ...part of me wonders if he isn't the same troll that posted on my DC superheroes story returned under a new alias. Stop being overly critical and start being overly gushy... Din't worry. Just look at the above.**

**That's all, hope you all like. As to any new guys, feel free to drop a line and tell your friends. I'd like to hear from you too. Until then, hope you have a nice day!**


	8. Bk 1: Chapter Five

_Reader Response_

_Hi guys. Just saying that I'm going to be putting these reader's comments up here now. I figured that if you go through the trouble of reading this and writing back, you deserve a higher place. Hope you like!_

_Sir Thames: As always, thank you for your kind words, as always. ;-)_

_Vondon Wiles: To all potential trolls, this story will now be strictly monitored. Spam reviews will be deleted and I will look for ways to block ALL guest reviews if it should become necessary._

_Supernal Godzilla: Very true! And yes, Devlin Emmerich! I was a fan of their movie and in the end, even their fake Godzilla turned out for the best. Look closely and you'll find lots of little Easter eggs here and there._

_Xahraxhes: You wanted to know what would happen if Miki would attempt a full mind meld with Godzilla. If you're reading this, here was her first try. :-)_

**Chapter Five**

It was good. Miki put the Hadrosaur Burger down. She took a sip from her volcano cola and looked to the rest of the Dinosaur World Foodcourt. There were several families, all the little kids with their dinosaur merchandise, asking to go on one more ride. Miki grinned one she heard one boy asking to go on the T-Rex Thunderbolt Coaster. Then she looked back at the Hadrosaur Burger special: A hadrosaur burger, of course, cycad fries, and volcano cola. Miki took another bite and remarked to herself that the Hadrosaur Burger was made with an all soy patty, a veggie burger. Miki could not only sense human feelings but those of other life forms; that, combined with her soft heart, made the idea of meat distasteful to her. She softly smiled as she remembered how she had asked her grandfather for a Miasaura Hatchling Meal when he took her to Dinosaur World all those years ago...

She remembered how she had gone from her home island, Odo, to the city of Hakata to visit her grandfather when she was a tiny little girl of nine or eight. It was back in the early eighties. Ironic, her grandfather had left for the big city when her parents had stayed on a tiny island that was in the, to use American slang, the boondocks or hickville. She had stayed with her grandfather in his tiny apartment and had a happy time. He showed her all his belongings including a foreign book about Godzilla, or Gojira as she called him then. It was old and tattered. The pages were yellow at the edges and a few were ripped and folded. Little Miki innocently asked, "What's this grandpa?"

Akira Seguesa grinned. "Why that's a book about Gojira Miki."

Little Miki frowned. "But what are the kanji? I haven't learned them yet."

"That's because they're not kanji. They're English letters. The book was written by an American named Steven Martin."

"Really grandpa?" asked Miki. "This is from America?"

"Really."

"Wow! I didn't know you could read American."

"I can a read a little," said Akira. A smirk then spread across his face. "It's sure a lot easier than learning how to read in Japanese! But that's enough. Go to bed. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow, don't we?"

"We sure do grandpa! We're going to Dinosaur World!"

Indeed they did. Dinosaur World; whose fellow Dinosaur Lands were now found in Europe, Mexico, the US, and China; had been founded by Yasuaki Shindo. He was not only Japan's resident financial genius whose all encompassing mega corporation, the Teiyo Group, had lifted Japan from the ashes of WWII to lead it to economic greatness in the sixties, and ultimately to rival the United States. Shindo was also a hopeless dinosaur enthusiast. Disbelievers only had to look inside his office at the dinosaur mural by Charles R. Knight.

He had always admired them, even as a child, and after the War in which he had seen a dinosaur on Lagos, his love for the terrible lizards had only grown. In fact, Shindo looked at his theme park Dinosaur World as a tribute to that mighty beast who had saved his entire garrison. And also as a move against Tokyo Disney which Godzilla, for reasons unknown, burned to the ground on one of his rampages. Shindo bought the ruined land and used it to expand Dinosaur World. People couldn't help but wonder why.

Regardless of that, the next day little Miki and her grandfather, Akira Seguesa, went to Dinosaur World. It was fun on fun at Japan's world famous dino themed theme park. They went on the Icthyosaur Submarine, the Pteranadon Skyhooks, the Mosasaur Logjam, and the various carnosaur rollar coasters. Miki had even asked to go on the T-Rex Thunderbolt.

In time, the day grew long and they had to leave. But before they did, little Miki's grandfather set up something in the Dinosaur World Main Plaza. It was an open-air location with shops on all sides and her grandfather had stood up on a platform, a platform underneath a Tyrannosaur skeleton, for all to see. He ran a hand through his black & grey hair and checked his all white suit. He pulled out an amplifier attached to a bullhorn to his lips and clutched the cross around his neck. He then spoke:

_"Here at Dinosaur Land we see many dinosaurs, but there's one you forgot. The one from Lagos, the one I saw because I was part of the Lagos Garrison. Yes, a long time ago, in a far off land, I saw a real live dinosaur. You don't know about this dinosaur, you don't know what it was like._

_"But I certainly do!" _he sharply said. Some people looked at him strangely and walked away. Then Akira's demeanor softened._ "You call him Gojira know and think he died some thirty years ago at the bottom of Tokyo Bay. He didn't, he could never die. No, he's close by and watches over all of us. I'm not sure where he hides now but he can see us. And if we ever become helpless, or desperate, Gojira will come back to save us from tragedy... and disaster. Just as he did before on that doomed World War II blood filled battle field we once faced."_

Then Akira's face grew grim ad so did his voice. _"You think that there's absolutely nothing to fear. Our country seems peaceful and you think nothing could possibly happen to us. Yes the kaiju attacks have tapered off and we haven't faced a threat close to them in years but we're in danger! You call him a monster but we abandoned him after what he did for us on Lagos, and you have the gall to ask why he hate's us!? One day, however, there will come something so horrible, that you'll beg that 'monster' to save you because he, Gojira, will be the only one able to do so. Great danger is coming! You must all prepare yourselves for what will happen!"_

After that final outburst Akira had been forcibly hauled off by Dinosaur World security and would have spent the night in jail if the police hadn't taken pity on him for Miki's sake. They let him go with just a warning and a fine. When Akira and his granddaughter went back to his apartment, they went back in silence. For hours they went noiselessly about their tasks until Miki forced herself to speak.

Putting down the dish she had just been washing, she looked at Akira. "Grandpa," asked the then little girl, "Did you really see Gojira?"

Akira placed a dried plate back in the cupboard. "Yes I did Miki, on Lagos."

A curious look crossed her face. "Well, what happened?"

Akira Segeusa felt himself taken back to when he had been Private Akira Segeusa in the Imperial Japanese Army, taken back to the last days of World War II. "Yes, I saw him on Lagos. It's a small island between two larger islands called Kwajolin and Liat, in the south Pacific. It was during the Pacific War when I was a soldier in the service of the Emperor. We had fought long and hard to keep those islands for those had been our orders. Even so, the forces on Kwajolin and Liat had been completely destroyed; those brave men fought until they lost every last man. The Americans were coming for us and we knew we stood no chance, but we were determined to make their victory a costly one. Major Shindo said, 'Even until the last moment we still have to believe in our final victory over the enemy.'

"We fought but it was no good. We were all going to die, but then he came. But not Gojira as we know him know, but as Gojirasaurus. He came and saved us all from certain death and we were all very grateful. Afterwards, we were asking what was it, why was it helping us? I remembered the legends of Odo, and said we should call it Gojira, because deep in my heart that was what I knew him to be, Gojira from the legends of my home. Major Shindo called it dinosaur-not that I with my provincial education knew what a dinosaur was. But he said he would call it Gojira. And then...then we abandoned him..."

"What!?" exclaimed Miki.

"Yes," said Akira blinking back his tears. "We betrayed his trust. When he became the true Gojira and wreaked his vengeance on Tokyo, I knew we all deserved it. It was all our fault."

Miki hugged her grandfather to comfort him, buy when she saw him dry his tears, she asked him something else. "Grandpa, I learned in school about the Lagos Garrison and how they saw Gojira in the War. Why didn't you ever tell me before?"

"Your father. That son of mine didn't like growing up with a Gojira 'sympathizer,' especially since we lived on Odo. Some of the more superstitious folk said that the two of us were in cahoots. After Gojira returned, the islanders went crazy thinking that they had angered him with having forgotten the old ways. They even talked about sending maiden sacrifices again. And I remember that you once volunteered!"

Miki smiled. "Yeah grandpa, I like Gojira."

Akira's smile quickly turned to a frown. "Well many others don't. And that's were it comes in. Your father hates Gojira but also fears him; that's why he stays on Odo Island, and that's why I left. When he let you come to stay with me he asked me not to pull any funny business with you. I can only wonder what he'll do know.

"But I'm getting ahead of myself. There is more that I must tell you, Miki much more. You know of the Elias, correct?"

Miki nodded, "Yes grandpa."

"I not only know of them, I met them as well. You look rather stunned Miki, but it's true. Soon after the battle on Lagos when the motherland sent ships to bring us home, I was washed ashore from the boat and I found myself on Infant Island. I'd heard of it, all Asia had heard of it but nobody had ever seen it. But I knew I was there because I saw the Elias there. They told me that the girl back on Odo whom I loved would one day be my wife and that we would one day have a granddaughter. They showed me this... " He held the cross around his neck in his hand. "... and told me that that granddaughter would have a vital role to play in the age to come."

"What else did they say?" asked Miki.

Akira smiled. "They said you would ask that. They also said all in due time, that one day they would go to you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you." Akira then held her hand. "Miki you can... sense things, right? You can hear other people's thoughts?"

His granddaughter was visibly uncomfortable. She looked away from him towards the soapsuds on her hands in silence. It was not only that such directness was rather rude in Japanese culture, but she just didn't want to answer the question at all.

"Can you or can't you? I won't tell anyone, but please answer."

Miki was looking down at the floor. "Yes. Just a little. Is... Is that, bad grandpa?"

"No. It's rather good. It will be hard, but you've been given a great gift, that others can only dream of. That gift will be very important and will be able to help many people."

"Really?"

"Yes Miki. I know it'll be difficult being so different and all, but you're going to have to believe that you were born with this power for a reason. Do you promise to use that power to help people when you grow up?"

Miki smiled a sad smile. "Alright grandpa."

But it wouldn't be that simple.

Miki remembered what happened next, when she returned home to Odo to her parents, how she lay on her tatami mat in the dead of night hearing her parents argue. They had closed the sliding screen door and tried to spoke softly so that Miki wouldn't hear, but it was no good. Even if they had been on the other side of Odo, she could still have _heard_ them.

_"This is all your fault, I should never have let you talk me into this!" _

_"My fault? Whose father went and made a fool of himself at Dinosaur World!" _

_"That's my point. You said she should know her grandfather, it could bring us all closer together. Who knows what he might have told her. 'Gojira's not evil, he's just misunderstood.' Hah! If anything father should know what that monster is." _

_"Husband, you're not saying that you think he's the real Gojira? Do that and you're no better than your father." _

_"Don't you start with me woman! ...Sometimes I wish she could have been Gojira's sacrifice so that he could have eaten her. I wish that Miki had never been born." _

_"... You didn't say that... Tell me you didn't say that!" _

_"Why shouldn't I? You can't honestly say that you like that little witch, with her witchcraft or whatever it is that she does, can you?" _

_"You will take that back right now! She's your daughter! I don't care if you think her a witch. You can't say that about her!" _

_"Hmmph. You say that, but deep inside, you feel it to. It's the same thing that I feel. You fear her don't you? _

_"What was that wife, I can't hear you above all your silence." _

Then softer than a cherry blossom hitting the water _"I fear her."_

That was the last straw for Miki. She ran out of the house crying. She didn't know where she would run to as long as it was away from her father who hated her and her mother who feared her. She had never asked for the power of ESP and she didn't want it! She didn't want to be a freak, an outcast, hated and despised by everyone on the island. She didn't want to know and feel all the pain and all the sufferings around her as her own. She knew that Momoko, the girl that lived alone with her uncle, was forced by that uncle to do things with him that a child shouldn't even know about. She knew that Ichiro, a boy who had just come back from Honshu, came back knowing that he was diagnosed with an incurable disease and only had three months to live. She knew that Ken, a boy who seemingly lived the perfect life with his parents, was regularly abused by his mother.

She didn't want this curse! She just wanted the voices to go away, to just go away! She finally stopped running at the edge of a cliff. It was high up and it overlooked the sea. If she jumped to her death, then the voices would no longer ever bother her. She could think of nothing else; she didn't even notice the mountain that had appeared where there had been none before. If she took her life, she would be free forever from the torments of the voices.

She remembered all the stories of samurai choosing to die with honor rather than live with disgrace. Her grandfather had been a soldier in the service of the Emperor. Was he any different from those who had served their lords unto death? If so samurai blood was in her veins. Though just a child, little Miki looked up at the moonless cloudy sky and then down at the waves crashing beneath the steep cliff. Could she do it, would she do it?

No.

No. She couldn't do it. She remembered the Buddhist tales she'd been told that children who died were tormented by a she-demon that would release them only if they built a tower of stones that would reach from hell to heaven. True, the dead children were aided by a Buddhist monk, and if her grandfather's religion was true all children went to heaven, but even so Miki did not want to take any chance and spend any time in any hell. Indeed, if she were to die, her grandfather would be in a hell, and she wouldn't do anything to hurt her grandfather.

She turned away to go back to her home, as much as she loathed it, when she slipped. Before she knew it she slipped and lost her balance and fell backwards off the cliff. Blindly groping, she managed to grab a vine hanging from the side. Terrified beyond reason she could only scream and panic. She didn't want die! She didn't want to die! But her grip on the vine slowly loosened, she felt herself slide down in sickening lurches. She felt tears run down her cheeks as she looked downwards and realized that nobody would come in time and that this was the end.

Then she fell.

But it was not the end. Her screaming and falling were stopped by an explosion of pain and darkness and a bone jarring thump. Miki felt a strange wetness over her body as if she had been splattered all over the rocks. What? Had she been?! Was she... dead? She was too frightened to think for who knows how long, but think she did. And the first thought was, _But if I'm dead...How can I be thinking at all?_ As terrified as she was she opened her eyes, partially thinking that she would see the child tormenting demoness of legend.

But she did not. She saw she was on a small rock outcropping of some kind. She wasn't sure, it was so dark. Trembling, she got up and looked down at and felt the muddy dirt of the outcropping. She looked away and saw it was near the cliff and over a hundred feet above the crashing waves below. Little Miki saw the four rock spikes jutting out from the main body of it; they were almost like giant fingers. She walked towards the edge and saw that the entire rock outcropping was hovering in midair! Miki felt her jaw drop and her eyes go wide. This is impossible! she thought as stumbled back on her backside. Then the "rock" began moving...

In panic she looked around and saw that the "outcrop" was attached to something else, something much, much, bigger. She followed the "outcrop" and saw to where it led. The outcrop was a hand and the attaching place was an arm, which led to a body. A living creature that huge, Miki could only think to herself that it was even more impossible, but it was there, and the only thing that huge was... Gojira. She was in Gojira's hand.

The beast soon lifted her up towards the side of the cliff and placed his hand on its edge. Miki mutely saw this and slid off his huge hand and back to the ground. Back to having solid earth underneath her feet, she looked back at Gojira slightly trembling. She couldn't see him well due to the moonless cloudy night, but she knew it was him. It was Gojira who had saved her, just as he had her grandfather.

The beast some men called Gojira and some called Godzilla looked down at the human. He didn't know what to make of her. She was a hatchling; he knew that. Were even human children so mad as to take their own lives? She may have felt some gratitude; she shouldn't, she amused him that was all.

Miki smiled. "Maybe Gojira, but you saved me. So thanks anyway!"

Gojira rolled his eyes, the foolish hatch-What! She understood his thoughts?!

"Yeah, I can do that. I was born like that, I can hear what people think, and with you I guess I can make you hear what I say."

This was impossible...

Miki smiled. "Just because its impossible Gojira, doesn't mean it can't be true. You're real; you're really real! Just like my grandpa said, you saved me just like you saved him." Miki sensed a perplexity emanating from the monster. "I'll show you who he is." Miki closed her eyes in concentration as she sent mental pictures of her grandfather as he was now and then as he had looked on Lagos.

Gojira began to growl as the memory of that cursed traitor entered his mind. Miki saw this and said "But he's sorry Gojira, he's sorry! If he could go back and change it he would, I promise."

But her grandfather couldn't.

Miki looked to the ground. "No he can't."

Gojira looked at her. Why was she here? Why had she wished to kill herself?

Miki kicked the ground. "Because there's no point in living. Everyone hates me because of my powers, they think I'm weirdo. You understand, everyone hating you."

Indeed he could.

Then a break in the clouds formed and what feeble light that could come through did. Gojira stepped away from the light and Miki saw this. "Why are you doing that Gojira? Come into the light so I can see you."

She wouldn't like what she would see.

"Oh, please? I haven't seen you clearly at all Gojira."

So be it. Gojira stepped into full view and Miki screamed.

His body was ravaged beyond compare. His right hand was just bones and ligaments; the right hand was bloody muscle. Blood was the wetness that Miki had felt. Nothing but taught ligaments kept the all too visible innards from spilling out. Both his legs were skinless and were completely raw. His mighty spines were all gone. His face was in some places a grinning skull, in some places bloody meat. There was only one eye and in was barely in its socket.

Stunned, Miki stammered "But, but, how...?" Then remembering her power she looked into Gojira's thoughts concerning this and saw a man under water wearing an old fashioned diving suit. He held a strange device in one arm and through the glass of the face mask she saw one eye covered with a patch. Then she realized what had happened. Though it had been some thirty years, Serizawa's Oxygen Destroyer had done its job very well.

Miki knelt down and wept. "...by Amaratsu..."

Gojira saw this and lowered his head down to her. She would weep for him? Miki heard this and looked up at him to nod. Though just a child, little Miki reached up and touched his face now less than a meter away. If she could only ease some of that pain...

She was never quite sure what happened next. She was told that she was found unconscious on the ground and that she stayed like that for weeks. What happened next was as if it were a dream. She was separated from her body and stayed alongside Gojira as he felt her presence. He had left her, or her body to be exact, as he heard humans approaching. He had known that they would care for her. He had felt her presence as he healed himself with the energies of nuclear submarine and as he replenished his strength with the energies of a nuclear power plant. He had felt her presence when he finally resumed his war with humanity with his attack on Tokyo and his battle with the Super-X Attack Plane. And he had felt her presence when he raged forwards, bathed in red light as if a demon from hell, to deal the city its deathblow.

He heard the human's sonic lure. Fools. They actually thought that that would stop him? He raged forwards but he heard another sound, that of the disembodied Miki pleading for the lives of the people of Tokyo.

"Please Gojira, don't hurt them, let them go! They haven't done anything to you. Don't hurt them!"

He froze and then saw a spectral tear running down the cheek of Miki's soul. "...Please..."

He couldn't continue after that, he just couldn't. Unable to fight he left soon after towards Mt Mihara and fell into the crater. When that happened, Miki awoke in hospital bed surrounded by her family. They tried to comfort her as she sobbed uncontrollably, though they knew not for what. Some remarked to themselves that she would have much to cry about when she learned that Gojira had returned while she slept. But she already knew, she already knew.

Knowing that Gojira would return and wanting to be ready she began predicting that he would escape from Mt. Fuji. Nobody believed her so she proved her claims by predicting other things that indeed came to pass. When Gojira, or Godzilla as she called him by then, did return, the world had no choice but to believe her. The newly formed UNGCC saw this and recruited her to be their all star early on. They financed her education and gave her a full scholarship to study kaijuology. They weren't disappointed. Many a time she had acted as Godzilla's conscience and made him spare a city. She could often tell where he was and this helped for much more effective evacuations. Both measures had saved countless lives.

However, most everyone looked at her as a freak, as that "Godzilla woman." She no longer let herself be ruled by such judgments. After all, Miki had accepted long ago that she would always be different. Accepting that, she plunged headfirst into her job so that there was nothing in her life but Godzilla. She knew he was dangerous, but she held out some hope that she might be able to change him. She still liked him and her job allowed her to be his conscience. It also allowed her to see all sorts of kaiju; as much as she liked Godzilla, she also loved all monsters. This caused some conflicts; she was at times morally confused about the "rights" of monsters.

But regardless of all that, as much as she liked the romance of her job, even she needed a break every now and then. And that was why she was at Dinosaur World. She looked up and saw the lengthening shadows. She got up with a start. She checked her watch; an hour had passed since she began eating her Hadrosaur Burger Special. So much time spent just remembering. She checked her veggie burger, it was soggy now, and her soda was flat. Time had passed but some things were worth remembering.

She reached into her purse and pulled out Martin's book, which by now had been signed by him, which her grandfather had given her all those years ago. Wiping away a tear, she remembered how she had learned English just so she could read it to herself. She then pulled out from deep inside the book an old, yellow, brittle photograph. It was of Godzillasaurus; her grandfather, along with his commanding officer, Major Shindo, had taken it all those years ago. She remembered the words her grandfather said the day he died and gave her that photo. "He'll fight for us once again. The savior will come back to protect us."

Miki put the picture back into the book and knew that one day the savior would return.

She got up to throw her garbage away but when she was sorting it into the flammable and non-flammable bins when she noticed that the people around her weren't moving. In fact nothing was. Everything seemed frozen in time. People were statues and balls were stuck in mid-air. What had happened?

"We happened."

Miki looked around when she saw a shimmering near her head. The shimmering grew until it had a shape, the shape of a flat disk with a cross inside. A light came down from it and faded away to show the glowing translucent forms of Moll and Lora, the Elias, in their proper tiny scale.

They looked at Miki and said once more "We happened. We've come to warn you that a terrible space monster is coming."

Miki asked "A space monster?"

"Yes," said Lora, "its name is King Ghidorah and he sleeps inside the meteor that some seek to open. If it is opened then he will be the end of all of us. Mothra has already flown into space to keep it from opening and we now go to speak with the man who would free the Bane of Life."

Puzzled Miki asked, "What can I do to help?"

"Perhaps more than any of us," replied Moll. "It was for this purpose that you were born, for this that we found your grandfather, for this purpose that we told him that we would one day come to you, for this purpose that we have watched over you even just now when you said you wouldn't go look for Godzilla with your beloved. If we fail, if Ghidorah is freed, then Godzilla will be Earth's only hope. And you will be the only one to sooth his savage heart."

Then both the Elias said "You must go Infant Island and wait for Godzilla there." They began to fade away and said, "You must do everything you can to protect your planet."

/o0o\

Steven Martin was walking towards a helicopter on one of G-Force's many airfields. He looked to the side at the many jets stationed there. He could remember the days when all those who would fight Godzilla had were outdated fifties technology. How thing had changed, not that it did any good fighting the King of the Monsters. Martin was just about to get on the helicopter when he heard a call on his cell phone. Barely able to hear it above the whirring blades, he walked away from the machine before answering.

"Mushi mushi" he said, the traditional Japanese telephone greeting. "What? ...Oh hello Miki I'm fine... I was just getting on the helicopter for Infant Island... yes... yes... what, you're coming?"

Back in Dinosaur World on her cell phone, Miki smiled and said, "Yes Mr. Martin, don't let that chopper leave. I'm coming."

**Author's Notes: You can see I draw from both _Godzilla vs King Ghidorah_ and _Godzilla vs Space Godzilla_. I saw the first after a childhood spent watching the Showa series and its heroic Gojira. I bought it thinking it would be a remake of _Ghidra: The Three Headed Monsters_. Like I said before, I was heartbroken when I saw Shindo leave Goji behind but I was nevertheless certain that he would "fight for us once again" like he did in the Showa era. "The savior has come back to protect us!" When it led to his final emotional climax between Shindo and Godzilla, it turned out very different. Remembering the heroic Godzilla from my childhood, I honestly cried.**

**In a way, however, faith was rewarded with _G vs Spacegodzilla_ where hesei Goji saved the entire world from his evil twin. A space monster comes, and the Shobjin/Cosmos say that's it Godzilla who will come to the rescue. That one really is one of my favorites. Another part of course is taking inspiration from its Major Akira Yuki for Miki. I could go into a bit of breast beating as to how it could have been better with the real guy but enough of my antics. ;-)**

**By the way, I've added to commentary to _Cry Havoc_ Prologue. Hop over there if you're interested. Its also worth saying that a few things have been changed. I improved grammar, spelling, and the like.**

**That's all for now. Good day to you!**


	9. Bk 1: Chapter Six

_Reader Response_

_Supernal Godzilla: Glad you liked it! There's something coming up that might just be up your alley!_

_Xahraxes: Thanks. :-)_

_Sir Thames: Thanks for the kind words as always_

**Chapter Six**

_Hiiisssss_!

"Hey Santos, would you like another one?"

Biting off a piece of carne aside from his tortilla, United Nations' Secretary General Miguel Santos shook his head. "No thank you. You're barbecue skills are very good." Regardless of whatever personal feelings he had against the current POTUS, Santos had to admit that.

"De nada!" said President Emmerich. "Nosotros los Tejanos sabemos como asar carne." He checked one chicken breast grilling on the barbecue and reached for some barbecue sauce to smear on it. "What? Grrrr... the dimwit who set up the tables forgot to put extra sauce. Santos, Salno, stay there. I'll go get some more."

As the President went across the lawn to the nearest bungalow of Camp David to look for some more barbecue sauce, Secretary General Santos and Princess Salno were left to their own devices. Salno smoothed out the dress of the western women's business suit that she normally used when in the company of western dignitaries. She reached across her lawn chair to Secretary General Santos chair and took his hand. "Mr. Secretary, I can't thank you enough for having brought me along on this conference. My nation isn't part of your UN and yet you still chose to help."

"It was my pleasure your highness. And if anything it should be I who thanks you. You have been my best ally in my quest to keep the meteor from being opened. You and our... little friends."

Princess Salno smiled as she looked down towards the basket in which the Moll and Lora were waiting. "They came to me and asked if they could help, give their voice. Hopefully with the two of us and the Elias we'll be able to talk some sense into the President."

Speaking of the devil, America's leader came in with bottles of barbecue sauce in each hand. "I'm back! What'd I miss?"

Secretary General Santos said, "Nothing Mr. President, nothing at all."

"Would either of you like anything else? Some more carne asada for you Santos or roast vegetables for you Salno?"

Santos turned to the Princess who promptly shook her head. "No, thanks, Mr. President," said the Secretary General. "Besides, we have more important matters to attend to. The meteor."

"Yes," sighed the president as he settled into his lawn chair. "The meteor…. So what do you have to say Santos?"

Secretary Santos looked hard at the President before answering. "You must understand what all this must mean. That technology is centuries ahead of our own. We can't begin to understand it."

"Santos, I realize the risks involved and I assure you that NASA is doing all in its power to minimize them. Besides, fear of risks can't determine our destinies."

"Neither can we let foolishness destroy them! Mr. President, there is first of all the very real possibility that the sphere could contain bacteria and viruses from whatever alien civilization that built it. It would be a reverse _War of the Worlds_ with us dying from someone else's diseases."

Emmerich raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious? After the Mysterian invasion, nobody got sick off of their germs."

Santos rolled his eyes. "That's because they were so genetically human that they were able to interbreed with our species." _Which leaves you wondering why do they look like us if they're aliens?_ "We have no proof that the sphere was made by the Mysteries and it is possible that it was made by another civilization to whose diseases we would have no immunity. Aside from that, there is also the question of culture shock."

The President raised an eyebrow. "Culture shock? I don't see that happening Santos. When the Mysterians and then the Muvians attacked, the world didn't suffer any mind numbing culture shock."

"That was different! We were under attack. There wasn't any time for culture shock. But as soon as the threat was passed, there was a mass of self-doubt for humanity. It took thirty years for the Vatican to make an official announcement on extraterrestrial life. As for the Muvians… hell learning that the Earth was hollow led to scientists committing suicide!

"But the largest thing to be considered is the sheer scope of this. The revised charter of the United Nations—which _your_ country signed and abided by for the last twenty-five years—states that the UN _will_ take charge when the world's involved. They'd be goals such as when the world's security is at stake or when an event like the meteor's discovery is made. Something like this is to be shared by the entire world and yet you've refused to let this matter be handled by the Word Space Authority as it should be."

"The World Space Authority! Santos, what did they ever do to compare to what I'm having NASA do?"

Santos frowned. "Well Mr. President we did put a man on the moon… The WSA's purpose is not only to handle joint space ventures between nations, but also to handle things like the Moon Base or the plan to colonize the other planets." A strange look crossed the Secretary General's face. "This all leaves me wondering why you are so determined open the sphere at all."

The President said "For the alien technology that is inside, what else? And don't you go lecturing me Santos that there's no proof. I'm willing to bet my administration on it."

"I see. And what would you do with this technology Mr. President?"

"Why reverse engineer it to advance America's own, of course. The United States has a Manifest Destiny to be the greatest nation in the world and to instruct all lesser nations on how to determine their fates." Santos rolled his eyes; he didn't even want to talk to the man about the idea of self-determination.

"However," blustered the President, "America's sovereign right to do so has been challenged by another nation: Japan. That it should recover from the devastation of WWII is fine. But since then it has become a hyper power and that's not right. It's not enough that it should win the respect of others for having stood up to the kaiju for years and the prestige for having 'saved the world' with the Atragon back when Mu attacked the surface, noooo.

"Japan Inc. just has to export its culture; it just has to flood our markets with their products. And its ability to do so stems from the reverse engineered Moguera robots that were left behind by the Mysterians. This has given the Japanese an unfair advantage, technologically. Its weapons are light-years ahead of anyone else's: maser tanks, maser jets, giant robots, super planes, theirs and the United Nations'. If they can have ordinance like that why shouldn't America?"

The Secretary General sighed. "First of all, if other nations were to have such ordinance it could lead to dangerous weapons proliferation. Secondly, Japan needs weapons that powerful just to survive against the kaiju. As for the UN's Defense Force of Earth, the same holds true. There weren't any problems, we knew what we faced, and we knew what the robots were. The US doesn't have Japan's or the DFE's problems so as to need such high technology."

"Oh and you don't call the Lupis or the Swarm a problem? Is that right?"

Santos lost his temper and shouted, "Clavos de Cristo! You'd compare them to Japan's terrors? Japan has had to face the worst daikaiju that the earth has ever seen, and to top it off Godzilla himself. And if either one of us knows how dangerous Godzilla is, its me. Maldicion Emmerich, my son is going after that thing! He's going after it right now! Lupis has never caused any human deaths and is nowhere near American soil; he's Canadian. As for the Swarm they're just a bunch of insects. Inagos the Locust King is the worst of the lot and even he doesn't go past fifty meters. I saw his Black Scorpions for myself when I was a boy in Mexico City." A guilty look crossed the man's face. "Mr. Pres… Devlin… if even the Mexican army could fight the Swarm with 1950s technology I'm sure the US army can do the same with 2000s technology.

Emmerich took a swig of beer. "Yeah, Commander Raschell contained them years ago… but… but what if the Swarm attacked again, eh! Besides, the only country that deserves that kind of tech is the US. With today's methods of reverse engineering the USA will be able to unlock the alien secrets in the sphere even better than the Japanese did with the Moguera robots."

Santos looked at his opponent and sneered. "So this is petty one upmanship, is that right?"

"Don't you talk to me like that! I'm the most powerful man in the world."

"Mr. President, the last time I checked, that position belonged to me, the Secretary General of the United Nations. And it's not like you handled your position well. If Martin's book and the Russians are right then the American version of the near nuclear destruction of Tokyo in 1985 is nonsense. The Russians didn't give those orders, Reagan had a certain someone who wants to open a certain meteor give the captain fake orders to launch the missile if Godzilla attacked so that it could nuke him and smear Russia. 'Mr. Prime Minister, the only way we can be absolutely certain of destroying Godzilla is by using nuclear weapons!'"

"You shut up-!"

"Enough!" Both men turned to Princess Salno who had up till then remained silent. She looked at the President with a grim foreboding look in her eyes. "I said enough! You don't know what you're doing. Since it's obvious that you won't listen to Santos's truths, I will have to show you my truths and tell you what's really inside the meteor."

"And what's inside the meteor oh wise Salno?" the President condescendingly asked.

Princess Salno bent down and picked up the basket. She opened it up and out leapt the Elias. They leapt unto the nearby table and said simultaneously. "King Ghidorah is inside."

The President just stood there in shock and disbelief before responding. "Ghidorah? You're lying... You're lying! How do-... umm, never mind. What are you Elias doing here?"

Moll smirked. "He remembers us Lora."

Lora sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry about destroying your factory Mr. Emmerich…"

Moll saw the confused look on Princess Salno's face. "That's for another day your highness. We have something else far more important to attend to right now. Mr. President. Locked inside the meteor is Ghidorah, the most terrible monster you or anyone could ever imagine and if released, he will seek to destroy all life on Earth."

"Please!" Lora pressed her hands together, as in prayer. "You musn't do it. The demon's been safely locked away for thousands of years in the sphere but if it's opened… For the sake of the entire planet, don't free King Ghidorah!"

The President angrily frowned at them. "I did not campaign for the office of president so that I could be lectured at by bunch of… a bunch of fairy tales!" he hissed. "You expect me to believe what you said just because you said so? I challenge you to offer one shred of proof."

"Here."

America's belligerent leader looked at Salno who was handing him a disc. "I said here. I came ready for such a question. I've prepared several discs for this, all of them having to do with King Ghidorah."

"Get them out of my face," he disdainfully said. "I had hoped that we could have a reasonable conversation but you had to come ready with all this. I will not change my mind about this."

The Elias looked at each other and both said, "Is that your final answer?"

"Yes."

Moll stood there stunned. She was staring blankly at President Devlin Emmerich, one eye twitching ever so slightly. Then she shot him with an energy blast that sent him flying out of his lawn chair and several feet away on the grass. He was still reeling, still feeling static crackling all over his body when he felt a a slight prick on his neck. He, along with Lora, Princess Salno, and Secretary Santos, gasped as he came to see that the prick was the point of Moll's sword.

"_Your final answer!?_" Moll rabidly screamed. "_You said it's your final answer?! You will NOT open the sphere! **Do you understand**? Do it and **I will kill you!**_"

"Guards! Help me!" screamed the terrified man.

Lora leapt from the table and unto the President's chest where she wrestled her sister down. "Stop it Moll! This isn't the way!"

"_Damn it Lora," _Moll screamed, thrashing in his sister's grip,_ "this isn't the right way but this fool has made it the only way!_"

The President saw this and took them both in their hands like a human King Kong. Seeing them squirm he said, "Now who's got who, eh?"

Salno took his hand and forced it open to let the Elias go. "I don't believe you! Who do you think you are?! That monster will destroy the world!"

"Step away from the President!" She looked around and saw the Secret Service Agents who the President had summoned. The agents followed their leader lead and raised their guns. "I repeat, step away from the President now! This will be your last warning!"

Frightened, Salno did as she was told. Though lowered, the agents' guns remained unholstered and they awaited the President's orders. They were not long in coming. "Take her away."

"What? What do you mean?" Moll found out when one of the Secret Service Agents took scooped her up and pulled her away. She began kicking and screaming and instinctively shot a psychic bolt at the man holding her. When Secret Service man didn't fall—telepathy blocking implant—she just redoubled her efforts. "Dammit Emmerich, you can't do this!" Moll screamed. "You don't know what you're doing! Ghidorah'll kill us all! He'll kill us all!"

/o0o\

The wind sliced away off Fairy Mothra's wings as she and her two riders reached Infant Island. A sickening pall hung over Moll and Lora as they rode on through the night. All through their journey, past land and sea, they had been sunk in this miserable state. Normally they enjoyed flights on Fairy, they enjoyed the rush and the passing wind, but now they just loathed it. As they approached their Island home, they saw the lights of several campfires and knew that the men and women from G-Force had arrived. Moll and Lora looked at each other and allowed themselves a brief smile; at least they could have some respite from their sorrows.

They guided Fairy down to the treetops. As they reached the outskirts of the village they set Fairy down near a small stone. But no sooner did they get off when someone grabbed Lora and put a blade to Lora's throat. "I got you now! Any last words?"

Lora weakly smiled at the blade. "Belvie!" She spun around and hugged her sister. "Anything new?"

The black clad un-Seelie pouted and sheathed her sword. "How did you know it was me?"

"Because you've been playing that game ever since we were children, that is to say for several thousand years."

Belvera chuckled, "Well you can't blame a girl for trying."

"One more thing..."

"What is it?" asked Moll.

"Umm... back when you were with that human... he didn't hurt you. I mean, are you all right?"

"Yes we are," said Moll. "We already told you telepathically. Lora and I are alright."

Belvera breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."

Lora giggled at the thought. "You worried about us? Is that right? Could big bad Belvera actually be concerned about someone?"

Blushing furiously, Belvera said "Oh you shut up!" A smile weak smile crossed the black beauty's face however. "Whatever, c'mon. The G-Force guys are waiting for you back at the village."

The three sisters mounted their aerial steeds; Moll and Lora on Fairy, Belvera on Garu-Garu; as they completed the final leg of the journey home. As her miniature cyborg dragon flew on and dodged branches and leaves as he did, Belvera looked towards her sisters. "It didn't go to well with the human, did it?"

Ever in the role of the spokeswoman, Moll looked from Fairy's back and said "No. We tried to reason with him, but he shut us out completely. He just wouldn't listen about King Ghidorah and the sphere."

Belvera smirked. "You shouda mind controlled him!"

Her younger sister sighed and threw a dirty look at the youngest sister. "I _would_ have if Lora hadn't stopped me."

Bristling at that comment the youngest of the Elias said, "You two know it wouldn't have worked. They would have had some psis ready to snap him out of it. And the man gave instructions to open the sphere no matter what. What did you want to do? Brainwash an entire nation's government?"

Belvera stroked her chin. "Psychic gang rape!" Her sisters blanched at the sick grin crossing her face. "Yeah, I mean yes we'll destroy dozens of minds in the process and dozens more as people find out but… but if we combine all our magic we can pull of this coup!"

Moll saw their baby sister was about to launch into an emotional tirade and quickly cut her off. "In theory it could be justified Belvera but our magic just doesn't work that way, you know that. The more harm it causes, the greater the spell fizzle." She saw the look of disgust that was now redirected at her but Moll motioned her little sister to quiet down

Belvera, unaware of that, reluctantly nodded. "You have a point. All we can do is hope that Mothra succeeds."

"And Princess Salno" added Moll. "She's going to lead a protest against opening the sphere."

Ever the pessimist, the eldest Elias sister hit Garu-Garu's head. "Yeah her winning has the odds of you having reasoned with that Devlin Emmerich guy."

"Well at least we tried," said Lora. "But I still can't see why he wouldn't listen to us."

"Ha! Oh really?" Belvera looked from Garu-Garu's back. "As I remember you two goody goods once shut down a factory of his from before he took power on account of it was polluting some river and proving a monster maker. Who knew the Blob could turn black and shoot lasers out of blood shot eyes," she said sarcastically.

Then all of a sudden an especially grim look came on Belvera's face. "Now King Ghidorah's coming and he's going to rain blood... AAARRRGGHHHH!" A frown crossed her lips. "We can just wait and see how the Universe is going to punish us all now."

/o0o\

However, such grim thoughts were far from the minds of the men and women of G-Force. They were watching the Infant Islanders perform one of their many beautiful songs and dances. It was their holiest holiday, the Feast of Plenty, and they celebrated in the crater of the extinct volcano. All the G-Force soldiers and people of the village were watching this happily as huge and grim Battra looked on from a vast stone slab carved as part of the ruined temple on whose steps was this celebration. The palm huts were empty of their occupants for they were around various fires eating and drinking as part of the Feast. The crops were good and they thanked Mothra's goodness that made it possible. They only occasionally cast a worried glance at Battra, but even he was enjoying himself.

Why shouldn't he enjoy the celebrations. For all he knew it was going to be his last?

Miki was sitting on the sand next to Kyle at that moment holding his hand as they listened to his grandfather's Godzilla stories told around the fire. The chieftain had asked for tales of the King of the Monsters be told for if they were to face him then they would have to know of him. Kyle squeezed her hand. "Miki, I... I want to tell you I'm sorry for blowing up back there."

"Back where?" she asked.

"Back when Godzilla had attacked the city and you were with the victims. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I mean you were trying to help those poor men and I just go crazy."

"It's alright Kyle; I know you were stressed out." She knew that this wasn't the first time that such an apology had been needed and it wouldn't be he last. With such opposite feelings on Godzilla, it was inevitable. But she loved him and knew that something would be worked out, wouldn't it? Bah! It would turn out alright in the end, love would conquer all. After all, they had been able to stay together seriously for four years already. She just snuggled up to him and put her head on his shoulder.

Kyle looked at her with a sad expression on his face. He ran his hand through her glossy black hair and wondered, and not for the first time, if he was good enough for her. Then he remembered what his grandfather said and reached inside his pocket to feel the small box inside, a box in which was held a wedding ring. It would be hard, but he had to believe that something world work out. He had to. With that thought, he returned his attention to his grandfather as he finished his story, the story of the beginning.

"The menace was gone," said Stephen Martin, "but so was a great man. But for his sacrifice the whole world could wake up to live again."

The people sat in silence blinking away their tears. Then their white bearded, feather crowned chieftain stood up, his staff in hand. He looked at those G-Force soldiers seated around him and said, "Soon, the beast will come and you outsiders will stand against him. For this you have our thanks. But tell us why did you join the fight against him? Why have you chosen to fight these battles?" He looked at a red haired man and said, "You rise."

"Very well, sir." He got up and addressed all those present. "My name is Private Ian Trevor and I'm from Scotland. I've been wanting for years to be a veterinarian at the Loch Ness Wildlife Park where Nessie makes her home, the way my uncle does did. But the price of such schooling is much. Then I heard that if I joined G-Force, they'd pay my way for me. I needed the money and I always wanted to see the beasties so I joined."

An Asian woman rose after. "Well my story isn't as hunky dory. I used to live in San Francisco's Chinatown as a girl. I was happy until a super oodako came and attacked. It came from beneath the sea and destroyed the Golden Gate Bridge! My father took a job offer in Norway and left. But then the day we arrived, the krakens, oodako sized squids, came and harassed the coast. I grew up there and when I could I left for Australia. As far as I knew there were no sea monsters off its shore's. But of course, I was taking a ferry ride and the Lord Howe Monster made its first appearance. I decided that that was it and said that from there on, I would decide when I would meet the monsters, not the other way around."

The Chief nodded. He spoke to many people that night and heard their stories. Some joined out of a fascination for monsters and some were just looking for the biggest adventure the world could give. One G-Force soldier even said he had joined up as part of a bet he lost. They all seemed nice enough but as the Chief looked across his guests, he saw one who hadn't spoken. "Many stories are they, and many can be told, but they are meant for another day. One final tale, you young one."

Kyle was taken aback. "Who, me?"

"Yes you. What is your tale? How did you come to fight these battles?"

At that, several soldiers grew silent; they knew that you never asked Kyle about his past. And indeed, his face grew grim, but, to his credit, he remembered he was a guest and answered the question. "Monsters are also a part of my bloodline. When my grandfather here—" Kyle gestured to Stephen Martin "—saw Godzilla, that was written in stone. My father had already been born and after this wanted to learn of the monsters. He married and he & my mother had two children, by brother, Raymond, and myself. After our parents died Raymond and I went to live with my grandfather. It was there that it truly began for me.

"It was the year 1985. I was playing on the floor, not a care in the world. True, I had noticed that my grandfather had been acting strangely before as if he had sensed something, but I thought nothing of it. Then my toy dinosaur hit against a man's leg. Not knowing who this tall uniformed man was, I exclaimed 'grandpa! grandpa!' My grandfather soon sent my brother and me to spend a few days with his friend George Lawrence while he himself went with 'that scary man.' I soon realized that Godzilla, Godzilla who my grandfather and parents had spoken of since I was a baby, had returned. Time passed and it seemed only right that I follow in my father's footsteps."

"Is that all?" asked the chieftain.

"Yes. That is all," Kyle coldly replied.

The tribe's white bearded leader then raised his staff for all to see. "Then this has ended. Let the Feast of Plenty resume."

And it did. The celebrations would continue well into the night and many were left happy. But even so, a worried look came across Miki's face as she looked at Kyle.

**Author's Notes: Aside from me being in the process or reordering the story and removing an unnecessary chapter, there's not much to comment on. 'Just hope you like the story so far. Further world building, though. There are five movies referenced in this chapter. _Godzilla 1985_ is rather obvious ****but see if you can name all the other four! Two are Toho and two aren't. ;-)**


	10. Bk 1: Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

In time, the feast ended and all fell to sleep. Those asleep included Miki and she tossed and turned in the sleeping bag she had bought with her. She knew that Godzilla could come at any moment; they had to be ready. Infant Island's scouting parties had promised to keep an eye out for anything unusual. Yet even their assurances weren't enough to assure Miki a restful night's sleep for she had gone into her sleeping bag with a worried feeling. And she had had her powers long enough to trust her premonitions.

In her dream Miki was wandering through a mist. The mist was a thick one and she couldn't see herself, but she could feel a presence. Who was it that Miki sensed in her dream? She did not know; her own powers were small, far too small to know what was happening. Then she heard it. It was so loud that it made her ears hurt, for it was musical thunder.

**"Up here Miki."**

She knew that the voice was coming from somewhere high and there she looked. It was the Elias, but huge beyond words. They would have matched Godzilla himself but Miki was not stunned. After all, she knew that she was in a dream and that the world of dreams was one of the mind. And the powers the Elias had of the mind were absolute. Such were the Elias's true selves and it didn't startle Miki anymore; she remembered when they first came to her like this. She had been so untrained in her powers then she hadn't been a tenth the size she was now.

The giant Moll lowered herself to the ground to see little Miki. **"There you are. We've been looking for you."**

"You have?" asked a puzzled Miki.

**"Yes," said Moll's now equally titanic sister Lora. "You remember, of course, what we said. We would tell you everything once you reached the island."**

"What is it?" asked Miki. "What must be told?"

Moll got up and looked at Lora. Then they both spoke simultaneously. **"What's at stake, and why the battle will be waged. We came back in failure from trying to reason with the human but a few hours ago. He is determined to open the sphere and if Mothra should arrive too late to stop it from opening, then Oberon help us."**

Miki craned her neck to look at them, with a look of confusion on her face. "Why? What's so horrible about the monster inside?"

The Elias grimly rumbled, **"Come with us."**

Lora knelt to set down her hand. Miki stepped into her palm and was raised up. Once level to Lora's chest both sisters looked at her. Moll said, **"Of course you know of Godzilla's having lived since the time of the dinosaurs."**

"Of course" replied Miki.

**"Do you know of anything else? Did he ever tell you of where he came from, the places that he lived, the other dinosaurs he knew?"**

Miki lowered her head. "Well, no. He never 'told' me. I ask him telepathically and he merely 'says' its not important."

The Elias said, "**Then we will tell you."**

Hurricane winds began to blow that left the mist they were all in began to swirl and spin like some kind of cauldron. Swirling and seething it continued until finally it stopped. When it did, the limbo in which they remained was still the same but there was a portal around which thick swirling fog formed a border. It was a round window that showed another world.

Looking at it, Miki felt herself drawn into it. It was as if she could see it all in her mind's eye. "What is this place? It feels familiar, somehow..."

Moll smiled. **"That's because it's your home Miki. It's Japan, though several million years ago. And even that should be familiar to you. You've seen it several times in Godzilla memories."**

Miki gasped in shock. "You mean this is, this is..."

Lora said serenely **"Yes, it is Earth in the times of the dinosaurs."**

Together they said, **"The beast you call Godzilla is not of your world, far from it. He belongs to a far older world, one already old when the when that of the Elias was young. A world before your kind lived, a world before the ape and the elephant as well; before the wolf, the bison, the whale; before the mammoth and the mastodon; a world in the time of the dinosaurs.**

**"Now see with us this."**

Miki paid close attention to whatever it was that the Elias had to show her and saw, on the beach of a swampy tropical land that would one day be called Japan, a battle. She looked closely and saw that one of the combatants was Godzilla. Shocked, Miki ran forward screaming "I've gotta save him!"

**"You can't."** Moll said. **"We can neither be seen nor heard; we are ghosts in this place."**

Frightened Miki looked forward to see whom it was with Godzilla battled. She had never seen the other kaijusaur. The other giant was something like a tan colored ankylosaurus for he walked on four legs and had a shell on his back, though the shell was covered with countless bone spikes. His tail had no club but was covered with more spikes from base to tip all sticking out to the furthest. A small horn was on his crocodilian snout and a spray of spines was at the base of his head. Miki knew from her psychic powers that his name was Anguirus.

He and Godzilla circled each other; neither willing to make the first move and neither willing to make the failing mistake. Both were possessed by a ferocious warrior's soul that would not cede so much as one inch to his enemies and fight to the last against them.

Then the battle was joined again. Anguirus lowered his head and charged but Godzilla saw this and dodged to the side. The spined kaijusaur saw that Godzilla had fallen and then raised himself up to deal a fearsome blow but the King of the Monsters spun on his back on the sand with his tail outstretched and tripped Anguirus. Turnabout fair play, the King raised both his fists to smash down on the spiny ones belly, but he rolled on his belly so that the fists fell on the spiny shell. Bellowing his pain at bleeding hands Godzilla nevertheless lowered his own head for a battering ram attack against his foe. Left sprawling, Anguirus got up and on his hind legs at that. Like a bear, Anguirus could rear up to do battle when the need came. Before the other could react Anguirus body-slammed his foe and was at his throat with fearsome teeth. When Anguirus sensed no resistance, he released his grip.

Horrified, Miki whispered "Godzilla..."

Moll smirked. **"Don't worry,"** the giantess assured Miki. **"He'll be alright."**

Godzilla slowly got on his feet as Anguirus watched. It had been more than a good battle. It had been a great battle! He and Anguirus threw their heads back and roared. Miki looked on in shock but that shock quickly turned to resignation. Through her smile, she thought to herself that whatever the species, men are men!

It had been one big game, and it would be the last for a while. Godzilla would have to leave soon and it would be for an unknown time that he would not see his sworn brother Anguirus. Then they heard another call. Both kaijusaurs, along with Miki, turned to see what at was. While Godzilla and Anguirus were not surprised in the least, Miki was stunned at the sight.

At first glance it seemed to be another Godzilla! The basic shape was there, but there were several differences. She, the creature was female, was shorter than Godzilla. She didn't even reach his shoulder! She was significantly slimmer and her skin was a bright smooth green rather than a rough black. Her whole face was, in fact, soft and gentle instead of savage. Her spines were in a single row and were sharp and sword-like but were shockingly purple. She walked on her toes like a normal theropod dinosaur and tail and body were both mostly horizontal. Her forearms were tucked into her chest. Her name was Gigantis, the Fire Monster, and she was Godzilla's mate.

Though he gave a final look as he left, Anguirus slipped away at this; he knew that the two would prefer to be alone. Soon enough the world seemed to grow silent save for these two. The two walked toward each other and pressed their snouts against each other. Godzilla ran his tongue against her face to comfort her for there was a great sadness in her eyes. Alone, the kaijusaur mates lay down alongside each other on the sandy beach. Their bodies were touching. Trembling, Gigantis rested her head on Godzilla's chest.

Godzilla nuzzled her head. Oh how he loved her so. They entwined their tails and Godzilla ran his tongue over her body. Gigantis was saddened because he would soon have to leave. She knew that guarding the Great Tyrannosaur's children was her mate's responsibility. She knew before she became his mate that he would have to leave periodically to fulfill his duties. She always worried for his safety, but it wasn't that this time. Their son would soon hatch from his egg. He would hatch any day now.

Godzilla knew that and hated it. He knew that he wouldn't be there when his son hatched. Having been stigmatized as a hatchling for his size by his fellow dinosaurs, he had always wanted to be a good father when his time came and thus it hurt having to leave. Only Gigantis's understanding eased his loathing of himself for having to leave. It would only be for a short while and when he came back their son, BabyGodzilla, would be waiting for him.

It was thus with a heavy heart that Godzilla finally turned toward the ocean. He waded until the water reached his waist and then dived underneath. Though even then Gigantis could still see his spines protruding from the surface until he went to deep water. She turned around and began to head back towards the pack. Her's had also been a difficult life from the start. Like her mate, Gigantis had been shunned as a young dinosaur for her enormous size. Even though she secretly prided herself on her size and strength, she had been quite miserable watching her ordinary tyrannosaur sisters gain mates. It was even more difficult when eggs were produced. Gigantis's heart had ached at the thought that she would never have a mate and hatchlings. But then Godzilla came.

Every dinosaur knew about him. Yet even though he protected all the dinosaurs, he took special care concerning the tyrannosaurs that had spawned him for they were his family. They were also the last and finest children of the Great Tyrannosaur, his chosen people. Yes, the Tyrannosaur had indeed spawned the King of the Monsters as it had his queen. He first found her securing the carcass of a Seismosaur for her by-then diminutive pack when they first met. At the time Gigantis did not know it but she had been born to be his mate. Godzilla was not immortal; he would die one day. Thus to carry on the legacy to serve and protect the children of the Great Tyrannosaur after he left this world to be at the Great One's side, Godzilla would need a son, an heir. Gigantis would be the one who would give him that heir. They each soon found themselves to be the other's only possible mate and from that time on stood by each other's side.

She was walking when she heard a shrill cry. Looking up she saw it was Rodan flanked by smaller pterosaurs. Gigantis was slightly happy at seeing it. She knew that Rodan, a kaijusaur, likewise guarded the children of the Great Tyrannosaur, father of all saurians. However, Rodan made especially sure to guard its fellow pterosaurs from spiteful Meganuron swarms.

But in any case, why did Meganuron's hate dinosaurs so much? Most likely because of how they were the last survivors of the earlier Age of Insects. If so, that showed them to be poor sports because their king, Inagos, had willingly ceded his reign for the Great Tyrannosaur's children to reign.

Perhaps this was so, but that was the least of Gigantis worries. In the sky with the Rodan, was a strange shimmering object. She thought that perhaps it was one of the stars that occasionally fell to earth. It had been in the sky for several weeks know, glowing slightly brighter every night. Now it would shine brighter than the moon. Gigantis knew it was nothing to worry about, however, just another falling star...

Turning her mind to more important matters, she made her way the sandy dunes where she and Godzilla made their residence. Gigantis recalled her mate's late parents, both normal sized Tyrannosaurs whose son was birthed to guard Mother Earth. Their names were Blood Fang and Pretty Kill and the Great One's blood was strong in them; their son had fought the good fight for centuries and they still lived to see him and know pride. The Great One's blood had been strong in them as it was in their son's mate.

Her steps making the ground shake, Gigantis went to a small mound. It was about three meters high as the a future species called humans would measure things. It was small next to a kaijusaur like herself, but huge compared to other nests. In it was her son, her only son, who would soon hatch. Crouching down she looked at it with great expectation. She looked at it and knew that he would prove a fine heir to his father's crown. It was the perfect picture of familial bliss.

Miki saw this. "His mate, his son, his best friend... Godzilla never told me this... Moll, Lora, why didn't he ever tell me this?"

The younger Titaness hung her heads. **"Because it was too painful."**

"Why?" Asked Miki. "What made it so painful."

**"This."**

On the beach, Gigantis was resting comfortably when she saw a shooting star suddenly fall and make a slight noise in the distance. The Fire Monster was puzzled. What could it be? She knew she should investigate. After all, as a kaijusaur she was a protector like her mate. Looking to the nest and certain that her scent would war off any trespassers, she left to see what had happened.

Over a hundred miles away was the newly spawned space demon. Some one hundred fifty meters tall with a wingspan of one hundred twenty meters, the freak was an armless, batwinged, three headed, gold-scaled devil. Each sinuous neck was spiked and the vaguely reptilian heads were crowned with backward pointing horns. King Ghidorah looked around at the wasteland he had produced by his mere presence.

To empower himself he had leached the land of everything it had and so had left ground zero was a blackened crater not fit to grow dust. All the mighty conifers and yew of a cypress swamp for miles around were reduced to shriveled skeletons. The dinosaurs that had tried and failed to escape were left as bleached bones. The predators that would try to gnaw on them in the days to come would fare no better. Their marrow was poisoned with Ghidorah's Taint and the carnivores that ate it would choke in agony. In fact, one pack of Velociraptors was sentencing itself to the end at that very moment.

This particular pack of five had sensed a commotion and had come to see. The savage, ugly, feathered, sickle clawed midgets. They were only four feet tall, as humans measure things. Their meanness didn't keep them from gnawing the bones of a tjungasaurus, a duckbill, that had died in the explosion. Perhaps the band thought to crack the bones open with its teeth and suck out the marrow. That was the last mistake they ever made.

King Ghidorah's right head shot down and clamped its jaws on the helpless dromeosaurs. The predators hadn't even had time to scream for the sheer force of it killed the creature instantly. All that was left of them was ruined limbs and bloody paste dripping from the demon's maw. Furious, the demon cast aside the remains of the liquefied corpses like so much refuse. He had hoped for some sadistic glee! Bah! If all the saurians were this pathetic, Ghidorah would spare the planet just to avoid putting it out of its misery.

He was about to walk away when he felt a horrific burning force push him to the ground and keep pushing against him. He screeched in agony as the pain and pounding continued. A red beam of fire kept blasting against him and that made him rage. When it finally stopped, the three headed monster, still smoking, got up to see who or what had done this.

He turned around and saw Gigantis to whom he narrowed all six eyes. Gigantis' eyes, on the other hand, went wide with shock. With chest heaving, the Fire Monster saw she had used her Red Fire at full force and the thing wasn't even hurt?! True it was not her mate's Atomic Ray but still... She had used all her energy with that attack in the hopes that it would be enough to destroy the fiend. Though her long purple spines were still glowing bright orange, the glow was fading. It seemed as if know the battle would be fang and claw. Then King Ghidorah launched a volley of fireballs at her.

The resultant scream was such that Anguirus heard it from far away and came running on all fours. Not fast enough, he vaulted heels over head, curled into a ball, and tucked his head forward. Now he rolled forward like a giant spiny fifty-meter high boulder with all speed to the rescue. Surely, whatever menace bedeviled his brother's mate could be overcome by their combined might.

But it was not to be. Godzilla had also seen the crash out to sea and had swum back to see what it was. When he arrived at the dunes of his home he saw every last laving thing was dead and their bloated corpses in flames. Blood painted the shoreline red and when Gozilla smelled it, he knew it was Anguirus'.The land, the trees, everything was torn down and ruined. It wasn't just the acrid smoke from all the burning corpses that made his eyes water. But the worst was the nest.

He saw it and could barely numbly register it. It was as if his soul had been torn out run through a meat grinder. The nest mound where Gigantis had left their egg was torn apart. There was no sign of Baby, his son, his only son. Whoever had done this must have killed the child as well, but what of his mother...?

Fearing the worst, Godzilla followed Gigantis' scent and hoped against all hope that at least she was still alive. But when he found her, it was already too late. Broken and bruised and bleeding, her face was swollen & raw. She was on her last breath when he found her and her blood stained the sand red. Anguirus was nowhere to be found and was surely dead. Terrified for her life, he knelt down and placed his muzzle next to the pulped remains of her own.

Millions of years afterwards, when a species of mammal called humans would continue their existence into an Age of Monsters, they would say to themselves that the kaiju were animals that couldn't talk. This was wrong. Many kaiju were sentient beings capable of thought and emotion at a human level. While it was true that giant monsters were unable to communicate verbally, they were capable of making their ideas known to each other, even abstract ones. This was done by a combination of calls and psychic interface as would one day be realized by a human called Miki Segeusa. So as a result if Gigantis last "words" could be translated into a human language, they would be this:

_They took Baby..._

Miki saw all this and realized what it meant. All her sorrows that she had ever felt for the beast were as nothing compared to that they were now. She numbly stared ahead as the world dissolved around her into mist and she whispered nothing but this. " Oh Godzilla..."

Still holding Miki in her hand, for in a dream world which one of the mind the power of the Elias would truly be great, the titanic Moll lifted Miki to her face. **"Now you know. Godzilla and the other kaijusaurs fought Now you know the fury of the coming battle and why Godzilla will fight the King of the Terror to the last.**"

Miki wiped the tears from her eyes. "Why do you speak of it as if it will come no matter what?"

Lora moved her gargantuan face away. **"Normally our powers are useless for prophecy. But we still can sense when some future event will happen. King Ghidorah will come, I can feel it in my bones!"**

"Then why send Mothra if you know that she'll fail to stop the sphere from opening?"

Lora sighed. **"Don't you think Me and Moll tried reasoning with her? There's another way, I know it but..."**

Miki looked up at both of them. "And if she fails, Godzilla will fight the monster won't he?"

Moll said **"It won't be that simple. Yes Godzilla will fight and you will be his guide. Miki Segeusa, after the extinction of his children, Draco Deus, the god of all reptiles, took pity on those of his kaijusaurs that still lived for their's was a great pain: to lose those whom they swore to protect. He made them sleep cocoons so they might someday awaken in a better world. It was Draco Deus who was old when the world was young andwho had forged pushed the continents together to make Pangea for his creations.**

**"When the Age of Men came, it was from he that Lemuria's highest prophetesses and our mother, Dragon Queen received this worse: After the oceans drink Atlantis, humanity would start anew but that when the race of man steals the fires of the gods, the Age of Men would end and the Age of Monsters would begin. Some of them would be guardians of the Ancients, some of them from before the Ancients. It was said that one of them would be Draco Deus' champion, Draco Paladin who would rise one to be their King and there would be none to sooth his savage heart save one. And that one is you."**

Miki gasped. "ME!"

Moll rumbled, **"Yes you."**

"Why?"

Lora replied, **"By the command of the Almighty, the dragon god gave his command by our mother, Dragon Queen. These words were blessed by the Almighty God and His judgments cannot be questioned. Such knowledge is neither for you to know nor we to say. He who created the Heavens and the Earth has decreed that it is you Miki who will guide Godzilla and sooth his savage heart. Godzilla is the only force capable of saving the Earth but the question isn't can he but will he."**

The last words the Elias said were in unison. **"You task is to save the Earth Miki Segeusa. And Godzilla will be the means by which you do it. He the Beast and you the Beauty, you must make him the hero he was always meant to be. No matter how hard it grows, no matter how desperate and dark it may grow, you must believe that you can do it and fulfill the task that God has given you."**

And Miki woke up. Trembling and sweating, she threw off her sleeping bag and made herself remember that she was still on Infant Island. Racing out of the hut where she had been sleeping with the other members of G-Force, Miki made her way to a clearing and looked to the night sky. _Now it begins_.

/o0o\

The time had finally come. After months of protests and debates, the sphere would finally open. People around the world had been sitting around their television screens for hours listening to James Lawrence give the news report. He was a good reporter, one of the best there was. He had enthralled the world with his as-it-happens narration and personality. He had made the drama come alive for those at home, made them feel as if they were there with Astronaut Glen as he was placing the codes on the seismic charges. But what nobody knew would that after the day was done, the world would see the cruelest monster that ever was.

"Hello this is James Lawrence United World Television News with the latest update on the meteor. The NASA space team has just finished programming the last charges and will fire them at any moment. When that moment will be we do not know but have been told our by science correspondent on the scene that it will be very soon.

"In related news, Princess Selina Salno has set up a mass protest in America's capital, Washington DC, to protest this action. As you may already know, Salno has been one of the most outspoken critics of the President's course of action and recently held a meeting with him at Camp David. As part of her protest, Princess Salno has repeatedly stated that a monster called King Ghidorah is inside the sphere and will attack Earth if released. It should be noted that this reporter doesn't believe a word of- What? This just in... Mothra is approaching the meteor?!"

Yes she was. Though the screen was blurry, the figure of Mothra was evident. Angrily chirping as she swooped down from the starry darkness of space to the surface of the meteor making pass after pass, she began firing beams from her antenna on everything she could. First this crazy mission and now this? The meteor's landscape exploding around him, Astronaut Glen was shocked at the sight and prepared to run, the magnetic soles of his space suit's boots gripping the ground. He looked at the astronauts under his command frozen in fear and disbelief, why would Mothra do this? She was supposed to be a hero!

"Men c'mon!" he yelled at his men,telling them to get into the ship and the ship to get ready for rapid departure in need be. Slowly but surely Glen and his men space walked through the low gravity to the Space shuttle, all the while Mothra chasing the other astronauts toward it. Strangely, her attack ended as suddenly as it began when the last human was aboard the Shuttle. Fuji closed the door of their vessel and minutes later the shuttle was already lifting off. He was just taking off his helmet in the already pressurized, gravity generating cabin when he said, "I don't get it? Why was she trying to chase us? …No …no, no, no"

"Don't get what, sir?" asked a crewman. "You alright?"

"Nothing its just that…" Glen grew quiet when he looked at his crew. _Its not like that Salno woman could be right... _Glen shook his head and looked out the window; they were departing and the asteroid and Mothra were quickly growing smaller. "Yeah, I'm alright," he told his crew. Just gotta get my bearings straight."

Then President Emmerich's voice rang tinny over the Shuttle's voice speaker. "That's the spirit Glen. I knew I was doing something right when I chose to oversee this personally from Mission Control. Now," he smirked into the microphone he held on his end, "one more thing."

"Houston... er, Mr. President? What is it?"

Emmerich looked at the NASA logo to the right of him. "Are the charges still functional?"

"Yes Mr. President. Why do you ask?"

"Glen, I want you to detonate them."

"What?"

The Commander-in-Chief growled, "You heard me, detonate them!"

"But Mothra's there, sir," protested the Astronaut. "We do that it might kill her."

"And what was she trying to do just now?"

Glen blanched at the thought. _Hurt Mothra after all she's done... Now I know why I never liked him_. "Sir, she didn't hurt anyone and unless my crew suffer a real attack I cannot-_will not_-attack her! She's done too much for us."

Devlin Emmerich felt his blood pressure start to spike. "Damn Salno! This is direct order from your President! Do you obey it or not?"

"Sir-!"

"Do you obey it or not!?"

He felt his mouth grow dry. "I... I..." Then he knew what he had to do. "I'll shoot Mothra the day I spit on the American flag!" Screwing up his courage, he shouted, "No! If Mothra's here it's for a reason and I won't budge until we have that reason... And I voted for the other guy!"

Back at NASA Mission Control, yhe president was heard letting loose a strong of profanity that only the most drunken sergeant might use against the saltiest sailor in a swearing match. He stomped to the nearest computer terminal and demanded, "You! Can the charges be detonated remotely?"

Still intimidated from his boss's temper tantrum, the intern mumbled, "er... yes..."

After identifying the controller for the mission, Emmerich ordered him to prepare for manual override. It took some blustering and threats but on learning of the sphere, he had made sure in install yes men in NASA for just such an occasion. (He was crazy but he was't stupid.) Emmerich looked at Mission Control's main screen and saw the view from Glen's spaceship. The sphere was in full view and it was time to see what was inside.

"Time to earn my place in history." He put his finger on the button prepared for him and he pushed it.

Time seemed to freeze at that moment. In the years to come people would ask where they were when that day happened. It was like where were you when Pearl Harbor was attacked, where were you when JFK was shot. Many were watching television and saw it unfold before them because of the meteor's sake but hardly any of them could remember what they saw. People would remember seeing a blinding flash of light, then the light seemed to take shape. It definitely took shape as it took a reddish gold hue. Then from this atomic fireball took shape the stuff of nightmares.

The glare died down and they saw it; the whole world saw it, a creature the likes of which Dante could never have conceived. It was a one hundred fifty meter tall golden, two tailed, long necked, three-headed dragon. Scales covered the whole of its body and each sinuous tail ended in a spiked club. The beast was bipedal; its legs would be used for walking and its bat-like membraned golden wings stretched far across. On long snaking necks stood the heads each with a crown of horns.

But the eyes! Set in three hideous reptilian faces were six cruel and malicious eyes! The people of the world saw this and knew at that moment that the beast had come to kill them. This soulless murdering satanic thing was a terror from beyond a thousand stars whose kind had left whole arms of the spiral galaxy barren wastes and who's self had slaughtered and butchered and raped to extinction millions of worlds and trillions of lives. It was a demon that had decimated whole civilizations in the blink of an eye, an abomination that would descend on a planet to kill and kill until the sky rained fire and the moon dripped blood. Then when there was nothing left but dust, the unholy abomination would just move on and Earth was next.

The demon looked into the camera and through it at all the people of Earth. And he grinned. This thing cast out and damned turned to the world of men… and he grinned. He opened his maw and spat out a yellow lightning like gravity bolt, destroying it instantly. The people of the world panicked as they saw their television screens go mad with static. They were afraid and rightly, so for King Ghidorah had arrived.

**Author's Notes: Game time! **


End file.
